


A Different Outcome

by Criminal_Minds_Queen_12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Queen_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd year, Harry moves in with Sirius and Remus. With family backing and learning his place in the wizarding world, Harry becomes the person he was truly meant to be: 4th year is going to be different with Harry fighting back and showing the world what he is really capable of. Voldemort is going to have trouble if he thinks Harry wont fight him to the end! Adopted from Jessiikaa15!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted from Jessiikaa15  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K

Chapter One;

Harry Potter was a very happy teen. At the end of his 3rd year, he and his best friend, Hermione Granger, had cleared his godfather, Sirius Black, of the crimes he had been wrongly imprisoned for, and Sirius had been granted full custody of him. He had been given permission to leave school early, after exam results, because of the circumstances surrounding the situation and because of everything they had to work through. It had been rocky at first, Harry wasn't used to being cared for or loved and Sirius wasn't used to much responsibility, add to the fact that they didn't know each other, but they had sat down with Remus Lupin, who had become an honorary uncle and lived with them, and spoke about everything. They had dealt with Harry's self-doubt and confident issues, his feelings of unworthiness and the way he held himself back from his full potential. They has also handled Sirius' time in Azkaban and him blaming himself for the death of Harry's parents, Harry had flat out refused to listen to the man insist he was to blame. Harry had taken it upon himself to stop Remus believing he was a pariah in the world because he was a werewolf. It had taken the first few weeks, but there was a noticeable change in each person. Harry was much more confident; he spoke his mind and believed in himself knowing he had 2 caring people to support him no matter what his decisions. Sirius was back to his cocky self, but had put the past behind him focusing on the future and his godson instead; he had also taken the responsibility well. Remus was the best in Harry's eyes, the man stopped forcing the wolf back and with it came a more healthy easy going person; even the transformations weren't painful. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at him Harry found his guardians were over protective and Harry had found out just how much when he sat them down and told them of his life pre and post Hogwarts, he knew it would come up, but it wasn't a conversation he was looking forward too.

"Hey pup, me and Moony were thinking." Sirius began, Harry had paused in his movements to face his godfather, "This afternoon, after lunch, we can sit down and talk about your first Hogwarts years." Harry had paled in horror and Sirius was confused.

"What's up?"

"You want to about my Hogwarts years?" Harry repeated hoarsely, he had hoped they would be so busy during the summer that they would forget about it.

"Well yeah, we have to catch up and we agreed; no secrets." Sirius pointed out.

"Um Ok," he dropped the book in his hand and walked blindly out of the room, Sirius was alarmed at his behaviour and went to find Remus.

"What's the matter Padfoot?"

"I just mentioned to Harry about talking over his Hogwarts years and he seemed terrified." Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Yeah, it was really weird Moony, he went really pale and just walked off." Sirius shook his head.

"We will have to wait and see."

At lunch Harry was completely silent and he only played with his food much to the marauders alarm, he was still and pale and they wondered what in Merlin's name could have caused such a reaction. Harry on the other hand was having an internal battle, he was panicking because now he had a caring family, people who actually wanted him, looking back on his first two years, he realised that they would not react well. He was also experiencing old fears, he thought that maybe when Sirius and Remus heard of how much trouble he got in too they wouldn't want him, Harry brutally shoved that thought out of his head, it wasn't true and he knew it.

"Come on pup, lets go to the sun room." With steely determination, Harry rose and walked confidently to the sun room constantly reminding himself that it wasn't his fault and he was only following instincts at the time. Sirius and Remus sat on the sofa and Harry turned to face them with a determined expression on his pale face.

"You want to know about my first two years in Hogwarts." Harry confirmed and they nodded.

"Cub, you're worrying us now, what could possibly be that bad about Hogwarts?" Remus stated and Harry's dry, humourless laugh was anything but reassuring.

"You think that now," he muttered to himself, they exchanged looks and Harry reeled in all the confidence he had gained and decided to take the Gryffindor approach.

"First year I was supposed to be in Slytherin, I got on to the Quidditch team, me, Ron and Hermione fought a troll, we helped Hagrid smuggle out a dragon and got caught, we had detention in the forbidden forest with Malfoy where I was rescued by a centaur when I saw something drinking unicorn blood. We worked out Dumbledore was keeping the Philosophers stone on the 3rd floor, I was attacked at my Quidditch game and nearly throne of my broom, we discovered someone wanted to steel the stone and one night we discovered that Dumbledore wasn't in the castle and the thief was going to make their move so we went down to save the stone, we lost Ron on a giant chess board and Hermione in the potions room, I went on alone only to discover it was Voldemort who wanted the stone. He attacked, I fought back after managing to get hold of the stone, he nearly killed me and I woke up in the hospital wing 3 days later." Harry told them the condensed version and looked at their stunned expressions, he knew it would take a while so he threw himself down in the chair opposite and asked Milly for some brownies and a drink. Ten minutes of silence and it was finally settling, Remus usual soft brown eyes flashed angry amber and a snarl ripped from his throat, Sirius leapt up and began pacing before spinning to him.

"A troll, a dragon and VOLDEMORT!" He burst out furiously and Harry nodded calmly knowing the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Where was Dumbledore in all of this?" Remus demanded and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is he gave me my cloak for Christmas."

"Wait until I get my hands on that fucking old fool." It was a sign of how angry Remus was that he didn't chide Sirius on his language.

"So let me get this straight," Remus took a deep breath, "At 11 years old, after growing up in the muggle world and only participating in the wizarding world and magic itself for less than a year, you face a troll, the forest and Voldemort."

"Yeah," Harry rubbed his head sheepishly, they were taking it worse than he thought Harry mused as they both began pacing and planning the numerous protection spells that would be layering Harry from now on, Harry almost felt for the headmaster as the marauders rage turned on to him. They had been less than pleased when Harry had painfully recounted his years with the Dursleys, he hadn't wanted to at first, he was terrified at bringing up the memories, but after telling them it had felt like a release and he was relieved. Of course he hadn't counted on Sirius and Remus going completely mad, it was then Harry understood why they were formidable on the battlefield, the magic in their anger was thick and it warmed him to know that he had a family that did care for him, it was what made him finally believe. Then he had a hard job in convincing them that murdering the Dursleys was not in their best interest as of yet, Harry had casually added that Dumbledore had been the one to leave him there and he did not feel an ounce of shame when they had exploded over again. Dumbledore had contested the guardianship and Harry was less than pleased with the man, he still had some respect for the headmaster, but it would be at a distance now, the man had received a beautiful howler courtesy of the marauders. As he focussed on them pacing and growling furiously he winced, they were not going to take his second year well at all.

"Ok, well, as much as I want to lock Dumbledore in a room with myself on a full moon, we can't and we are here to listen to Harry's first 2 years." Remus reminded them and sat down releasing a breath.

"Yeah, you're right Moony." Sirius agreed, "It's not like it can get worse for the second year." He laughed lightly but stopped when Harry cringed.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Sirius gasped.

"I was nearly eaten by a heard of hungry acromantula and bitten by an ancient basilisk." Harry blurted out and winced at how callous that came out, all the colour left both their faces and they both went from 0 to catatonic in seconds.

"YOU WHAT!?" Sirius roared. Remus didn't seem to be able to produce words as he registered what was said.

"Well, the chamber of secrets was opened and students began to get petrified. No one knew what was going on and at one point, we brewed polyjuice potion and snuck in to Slytherin common room to interrogate Malfoy." Harry cracked a half smile, but hurried on.

"It was getting worse when I found this book belonging to a T. M. Riddle, one day I spilt ink over everything and the diary just seemed to absorb it. I checked the date of the diary and found it to be around the time the chamber was first opened, I wrote in it and it wrote back-,"

"Wait, what?" Remus finally spoke, he was still pale and his eyes were still glowing amber, but his attention was focussed.

"Yeah, it wrote back and showed me a memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle and how he caught Hagrid for opening the chamber."

"Hagrid!"

"It'll be explained," Harry assured and when they nodded he took a breath and continued.

"Of course I was sceptical to believe him because it's Hagrid, I mean, I know he had a bit of a thing for dangerous creatures, but he would never purposely hurt anyone." Harry shook his head. "We didn't want to asked him, but then Hermione was attacked." Both adults gasped and Harry nodded with a grimace.

"I was pissed, and out of options. We went to see Hagrid and he swore it wasn't him, unfortunately we were interrupted and had to hide under the cloak as the minister, Dumbledore and Malfoy turned up."

"What was he doing there?" Harry didn't need to question who he was talking about.

"He was there with an order of suspension for Dumbledore, the headmaster had to step down and was taken away after leaving a message to us as I have no doubt he knew we were there. Then Fudge took Hagrid and Hagrid said that if we wanted answers all we had to do was to follow the spiders." Remus closed his eyes tiredly and Sirius scowled.

"When we finally found the spiders again, they led us in to the forest and in to an acromantula nest." They both paled again and Remus sucked in a sharp breath.

"We spoke to the leader, well I did because Ron is terrified of spiders and couldn't actually speak, and he told us that he was the beast Hagrid had as a youth and he wasn't from the chamber. He told us that whatever was in the Chamber was the one thing they feared above all and that the last time it was open, someone died in a bathroom." Harry shook his head, "Course then he wasn't too happy about us leaving and set his family on us," Sirius began choking and if Remus grip got any tighter on the arm it would break.

"How did you get out?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"We were saved by Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well a crazy house elf came to warn me that danger was happening at Hogwarts and got me locked in my bedroom with bars on my windows, Ron and the twins rescued me in Mr Weasley's enchanted car. Well the same elf blocked the platform entrance so Ron decided to fly us to Hogwarts in the car and we crashed in to the Whomping Willow." They both winced. "Yeah, so after the tree decided to beat us up, the car decided it had had enough and threw us out and went wild in the forest."

"How the hell were you not caught?" Remus asked in disbelief and Harry grimaced.

"We were,"

"McGonagall?" Harry shook his head.

"I wish, it was Snape,"

"Snivellus!"

"Yep and he was just delightfully happy, wanted us expelled didn't he, but Dumbledore gave the final ruling to McGonagall who gave us a detention and a letter home. Ron got a howler from Mrs Weasley the next day, it wasn't pretty."

"So the wild car rescued you?"

"Yeah, it came and pummelled the spiders, we jumped in and it took us to safety."

"What did you even learn?" Sirius demanded angry that Hagrid sending his pup to be feasted upon.

"That Hagrid was innocent and it took me a while, but I wondered if the girl who died in the bathroom never left?" they frowned before Remus blinked.

"Surely you don't mean moaning Myrtle?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh yes," Harry nodded, "By now we had escorts to lessons and I managed to trick Lockhart-,"

"LOCKHART WAS A TEACHER?" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah and a crap one,"

"Oh Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking, wait, he clearly wasn't thinking, your first 2 years clearly show that." Sirius shook his head and retook his seat.

"Well we tricked him only to be caught by McGonagall; I convinced her that we wanted to see Hermione which turned out to be a life saver. I spotted a sheet of paper in her hand and managed to get it free, it was a page on basilisks." Harry shuddered and the adults went pale again.

"We got an announcement that we had to go back to the common room and we discovered that Ginny had been taken in to the chamber and another message left. They were going to close the school and Lockhart supposedly was going to save her, we decided to help him only to find him packing. Well we weren't going to allow that, we dragged him to the second floor bathroom where I found the entrance."

"The entrance of the legendary Chamber of Secrets is in a girl's bathroom."

"Yeah, that was Ron's reaction," Harry agreed, "After I asked it to open,"

"What do you mean asked?" Remus asked curiously and Harry shifted, he had yet to tell them he could speak to snakes.

"I uh, well I'm kinda a parcelmouth," he eyed them warily, a few emotions played out on their pale faces, shock and confusion being the most prominent.

"We'll come back to how that's possible later, it doesn't matter anyway." Sirius said and Harry breathed in relief.

"Ok, well we went in and Lockhart, the idiot, made the roof cave in when he tried to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, but it separated us so I was left to go on alone." They lost all colour at that thought and Harry swallowed hard, he had to continue.

"When I got in to the main chamber I saw Ginny, she was just lying there still as death, cold as ice and I panicked. I put my want down," Harry didn't think it was possible for anyone to lose more colour until he said that he was then wandless.

"I then came face to face with the 16 year old Tom Riddle, he wasn't a ghost but he wasn't solid either, he said he was memory." They exchanged worried glances and Harry swallowed.

"He explained how he had been possessing Ginny all year and made her open the chamber, he them said his next goal had become me and how I had survived when the 'great Lord Voldemort' had be destroyed."

"Why did that matter to him? Voldemort was after his time." Harry grimaced.

"That's what I said but he just laughed and said Voldemort was his past, present and future." They both looked as confused as he was so he took out his wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in gold letters in front of him and then made them rearrange like Tom did last year in to I am Lord Voldemort. The reaction was instant, they gasped and leapt up,

"That was Voldemort?"

"Yeah, as a teen,"

"What in Merlin's name?"

"It was weird,"

"But that's…" Sirius trailed off still unhealthily pale.

"Go on Cub,"

"It was then I realised he had my wand," they cringed, "Then he called the basilisk," Sirius actually whimpered.

"I was terrified and I can't remember exactly, but I remember saying Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world and Fawkes came to me with the sorting hat." Harry ignored their questioning looks, "The basilisk came and I ran with my eyes closed, I remember it chasing me and then Fawkes blinded it, I could open my eyes, but I almost wish I couldn't up; it was massive." Harry shuddered, "Riddle was screaming at the snake to smell me out and I was praying for anything to help me, the had landed in my lap and I threw it on, literally asking for anything. I somehow managed to call the Gryffindor sword to me and when the basilisk lunged for the kill in stabbed it through the rood of its mouth, unfortunately, one of the massive fangs ended up in my arm." Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the scar, that had been too much for Moony, he went territorial and protective, he was less than pleased at the scar. After 5 minutes of calming the irate werewolf down, which was substantially harder with an equally irate animagus, Harry finished off the story.

"My vision was getting blurry and I new I was dying, Riddle, the sick bastard, was laughing and mocking me as Fawkes cries on the wound." Remus perked up.

"Fawkes is a phoenix," He said slowly before smiling in relief, "Healing powers," Harry nodded.

"Yeah, he healed me, but it was too late when Riddle realised so he resorted to trying to kill me with my own wand." They tensed,

"I don't know what made me, but it seemed like the right thing to do, I grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary, Riddle screamed this terrible, agony filled scream and ink poured from the diary like black blood, I kept stabbing until Riddle was gone and Ginny woke up. Fawkes took us back to safety and it was discovered that Lockhart had wiped his own memories and back in Dumbledore's office, after everything had been sorted, Malfoy turned up with the elf who had been warning. He hinted that it was Malfoy that gave Ginny the diary and I tricked the ponce in to freeing the elf, Madam Pomfrey brewed the mandrakes and everyone woke up and that's the end." By the end, the marauders were silent as they contemplated. Sirius was torn between rage at Dumbledore and the Dursley's, horror that his pup had been through that already, proud because Harry had survived and pulled of the impossible and a little bit smug because his pup was kick ass. Remus had went completely territorial checking his cub for injuries and swearing revenge on anyone who had wronged Harry in any way, the wolf was less than pleased at the mark left by the basilisk and Harry found himself subject to multiple protection and tracking spells placed on his person. Harry was happy that he had fully told someone what had happened, they had reassured him that he hadn't killed Quirrel and told him how proud they were off him, of course Sirius had expressed that if he did anything like that again then he would be grounded for the rest of his life and for once the animagus was not joking. After than conversation Harry finally felt secure enough to be himself, his new and improved confident, assured self which everyone was please with. The marauders had had a very large drink when Harry went to bed that night, neither of them could find the words to describe their feelings, but one thing was sure, Albus Dumbledore would be in for some hell when they were finished. The Marauders take care of their own, and Dumbledore was about to experience that at full throttle, may Merlin have mercy on the old fool.

Originally they had been staying at Grimauld Place but Sirius hated the place so they moved them in to noir chateau and Harry had been blown away, he was living in a freakin' castle. It was 4 stories high complete with full size Quidditch pitch, indoor and outdoor pools, greenery, owlery, duelling room, games room, fitness room, sauna, ballroom, library, 4 lounges, dining room and over 33 bedrooms. His summer had been busy. In the castle there were so many wards that magic couldn't be traced so he had been able to practice to his full ability and Harry had to admit even he was surprised at how much he had held back in class. Harry had had a few dreams involving Voldemort and Wormtail and as much as they wanted to believe they were just dreams, they couldn't so Sirius and Remus had been training him in all magics so he was now substantially ahead of all the 5th years let alone his own year, Sirius had also sat him down and told him about all the responsibility and the capabilities he had as the last of the Potter line and as the heir to the Black line. Sirius had thrown a fit when he found out Harry knew nothing of the power and influence he held in the wizarding world and swore that Dumbledore would be hearing more than a few choice words. The man was already in the Black Lords bad books for Harry's previous treatment and the ancient headmaster had the audacity to try and stop Harry's guardianship going through stating he was safer in the care of the Dursley's. Harry have vetoed that idea straight of and he immediately saw what the headmaster was doing, he was manipulating the adults by playing on their guilt and gratitude towards him to get what he wanted, unfortunately for Dumbledore, Harry was a secret snake and he was in no way shape or form going to allow himself to be sent back to the loving care of his relatives. With that on his mind, Harry devised a plan which he had put in to action in the one place Dumbledore would not be able to worm his way out of; the minister's office. During the custody battle, they had spent a lot of time with the minister and they were often called for meetings with the man, on one particular meeting, Dumbledore had raised the argument of the blood wards keeping Harry safe, but Harry interrupted demanding about his protection in the house, when everyone turned to him he pretended to clam up on himself and push their concern away. Of course, Sirius demanded to know what he was speaking of and Harry let slip that his bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs for the first 10 years of his life, the reaction was particularly memorable. Sirius had completely flipped and had to be restrained from killing Dumbledore with his bare hands, Remus had almost lost control of his wolf and was already making plans to visit the Dursley's on the next full moon and Fudge had been beside himself that the 'saviour' had been treated so badly, to stay in favour he scrapped Dumbledore's arguments and signed Harry over to Sirius. Dumbledore had not been please, but with a warning from Sirius that they would be speaking again, the headmaster had left and now Sirius had learned Harry had been left ignorant of his inheritance and linage; it wasn't looking good for Dumbledore. Harry had nearly collapsed when everything had been explained and politics and wizarding 'food chain' had been added to Harry's schedule. They had made a trip to Diagon ally where they went to Gringotts and Harry been officially added to the Black family through blood which had made his features change slightly, he no longer needed glasses, his face was more angular making him look more aristocratic and his hair had tamed. He had been give full access to the Potter family vaults and given the Potter ring, he had swayed on the spot at the contents; he was rich. Sirius had taken him to the Black vault and presented him with the Black heir ring and Harry was shocked to see that Sirius was richer than he was, given that he would inherit that when Sirius finally passed on Harry was sure he would never have to work in his or his children's grandchildren's lives. After learning everything Harry had been through and to make up for the time they had missed, both Remus and Sirius had completely spoiled him rotten. He had been given an entire wing of the castle to himself to do as he wished and a personal house elf; Milly. When they went to the Ally they took pleasure in buying Harry whatever he wanted; literally. He had enough clothes to where a different outfit every day for half the year, but Harry understood why, in the wizarding world appearance what everything. In his 'food chain' lessons, as Harry had labelled it, he had discovered that there were 3 types of houses recognised in the wizengamot; ancient and noble house, ancient house and the noble house. There were 6 noble and ancient claimed currently; Black, Potter, Malfoy, Longbottom, Bones, and Nott, 14 ancients currently claimed; Chang, Diggory, Zabini, Lovegood, Umbridge, MacMillan, Parkinson, Greengrass, Abbot, Davis, Scrimgeor, Patil, Corner, Crouch and Boot, finally there was a few dozen noble houses such as the Weasley's. Depending on your status was how many votes you could cast in a wizengamot vote, 3 seats for the Noble and Ancient, 2 for the Ancient and 1 for the Noble. There were also a fair few unclaimed seats, families that still have a magical heir out their somewhere and they either don't know about their ancestry, or weren't old enough to be in the wizengamot and didn't have a proxy, magic recognised that the family was still alive so the seat was kept open until claimed. There were also seats that were empty due to imprisonment such as the Lestrange seat, Dolohov, Avery and Rosier, they were kept open until the prisoner died or was released, if they were released they would drop a status level and then be allowed access again. Harry was second on that food chain in wealth in the name of Potter and Sirius believed with his title as the BWL he could be the most influential, it had been a lot to take in but it was what gave him the last boot of confidence he needed. In their family they had a strict no secrets rule as they all had trust issues, they were always honest with each other even if it was slightly painful, but it worked out as a better system and Harry was thankful for it, he hated being treated like he was too young and fragile to know things, Dumbledore had made a habit of it and for that the man had lost his trust. Harry had to endure etiquette lessons on top of everything else but it was worth it, he had a demanding air around him and held himself with a proud confidence. Some could call it arrogance, but Harry didn't care, in his eyes he deserved to be slightly arrogant, after all how many 13 year olds could say they had slain a 1000 year basilisk and lived, when he had voice that to Sirius the man had beamed at him and patted him on the back. They had many talks about his fame and how Harry had never acted on or used it, so it had been decided that he would make public appearance to get the public to favour him, Sirius had whispered to Harry when Remus was out of the room that they could exploit it as well and Harry had agreed just to see what fun he could have. With the lessons, talks, adapting and being spoiled beyond belief, Harry had become an outgoing, fun person and a true marauder. With his Slytherin side, Harry was a master prankster and they had descended in to a full blow prank war where it wasn't safe to even open a door but what concluded the war was Harry managing to charm everything the older Marauders touched to change colour and in some cases sing. It was hilarious and Harry was been found on the floor in fits when Sirius had come down with orange robes, green hair, purple skin and singing blue shoes; they had surrendered. When they made their first full public appearance, Sirius couldn't have been prouder of his godson as he saw him stood tall and proud with his scar, two rings and crests on display, they went to Diagon and as soon as people caught on to who was walking down the Ally they were ambushed by fans and photographers, but Harry handled it well. Harry had found that after all his time at Hogwarts he was use to the stares, he had been quite shocked at the reaction of the public as he didn't understand he was so well liked but after a few trips and getting used to the public eye, Harry realised it wasn't that bad as long as he had people around him, Merlin only knew how he would cope alone. The first time had been difficult, but Sirius and Remus stayed with him and even if it made Harry slightly uncomfortable to have that many people staring at him he adjusted. He doubted he would ever like the attention, but he understood why it was being done, they could use it for their benefit if he had public favour and Harry realised it wouldn't be too hard to have the public eating out of his hand. Sirius, Gryffindor he may be, was a Black and Blacks were born with cunning and they were bred for the politics therefore, however much he hated his family, Sirius' upbringing was almost a life saver for Harry. Learning about the wizengamot and his duties he had been lost, slowly he was getting the hang of understanding the slippery words and the underhand comments and was able to recipitate. Harry also understood the who's who of the wizarding world, who were the people you wanted or needed backing you in the political arena and he was on the near top of the list for influence which is why they were working with the public so much. The minister was a good one to have on their side and after the current summer events they were sure they had gained favour with the man, a few generous words and some nice donations and Fudge was set. With Harry and Sirius having the top seats in the wizengamot, bias laws were struggling to be put through, especially the ones about werewolves where Harry had ripped it to pieces and listed every single reason why the law was stupid and pointless political suicide to those who had backed it showing the stunned crowd that he shouldn't be underestimated because of his age. Sirius had internally cackled with glee at the thought of his parents reactions of him using their training to go against everything they had wanted him to be, it was a glorious image to the animagus and it was a final screw you to his family. Harry had made him so proud when he showed his ability to the full wizengamot and when Sirius recounted to Remus what had happened the werewolf had been touched than Harry would do that, Harry had called him a prat and told him he would do it again and again if needs must. Luckily, it wasn't all work. The Quidditch world cup was approaching and Sirius had got prime seats in the ministers box from the minister himself, the Weasleys were going too which he was going to surprise Harry with on his birthday, he was also invited Ron and Hermione to stay over on Harry's birthday before they went to the world cup the week after. He and Remus had to be told by the elves to stop buying Harry gifts because they were running out of places to hide them from the ever curious teen, who, when he wasn't learning or pranking, loved to find out all the secrets of the castle. Remus was so please with Harry's magical ability, the boy absorbed knowledge like a sponge and he far out striped any of the marauders and Lily at this age now he was giving his all, it was truly remarkable what the teen had accomplished in his time at the manor. Unfortunately for Harry and his utter embarrassment, with gaining guardians that actually cared about you came the norms of family life meaning he, Sirius and Remus had sat down and had The Talk. It had been highly embarrassing for Harry, but Sirius had waved off his awkwardness, he had stated that all pureblood heirs had to have lessons on the expectations of them and they're future wives. Harry had stared at him for several seconds before mouthing wordlessly much to Remus' amusement, Sirius had added an extra section to his etiquette lessons so he now had to learn how to formally court and the correct way to conduct his behaviour around girls; there was a surprising amount to learn, but Sirius had assured him that unless he had chosen a wife or was in public he didn't have to stick to it too much. That had been a whole new experience to Harry, he learned the correct way to ask a girl on a date and what was expected of him, he was to present her with a gift and be the perfect gentlemen, Harry had never been so thankful to have those lessons in his life because without them he knew he would have been a mess. It also helped with his social confidence too, being able to be cool and collected no matter the situation was a help and Harry was eternally grateful.

Harry was surprised when Siri called a family meeting in the last week of July, he had explained he had a cousin, who had just qualified to become an auror with flying colours, but she couldn't stay with her parents any longer and if anyone would mind if she came and lived with them. When Tonks came she was nothing like Harry expected, but she was brilliant and he found himself an older sister, they often teamed up to prank the 'adults' and she even taught him some auror stuff which enhanced his abilities even more. Tonks or Nym as Harry had taken to calling her found his parseltongue ability fascinating saying it could be an upper hand if anything did come to a fight seeing as there were only 2 known parselmouths left, she helped him practice so now he didn't have to have a snake to speak it and he could tell the difference between it and English. When his birthday came Harry was ecstatic to find his best friends and the rest of the Weasleys sat at breakfast and he blinked at the mountain of presents waiting for him, he had a great day having his first mini party. He showed the Weasleys around the castle, played Quidditch, ate a lot and opened his presents. His favourite by far were the tickets to the world cup, some pictures of him, Remus, Nym and Siri and a silver locket which had a lily and a stag surrounded by emeralds with had a photo of his parents inside, when the Weasleys left Harry showed his friends to their rooms; they were shocked by to say the least.

"I hope you like them because these are your permanent rooms, the door to the left is your bathroom, the door to the right is the wardrobe I uh may have filled the wardrobes so you didn't need to bring clothes when you come over. They have robes, muggle clothes and dress robes/ball gowns. I think you'll like everything, but if you don't just call for Milly and she'll pop in and sort everything. Um if you're ever hungry call for Milly who'll get you a snack and my room is next to Ron's." Harry explained to his speechless friends when they didn't reply Harry got nervous.

"Um if you don't like it I could change it, Sirius gave me the entire east wing so I-," He was cut off when Hermione launched herself at him.

"It's perfect Harry, but how did you know my sizes and style." Harry blushed a little.

"I do pay attention and the rest was helped by Milly; she's great." They explored the rooms and each of them loved everything much to Harry's relief, Ron was a bit subdued as they went to the library where they lost Hermione, but Harry told her to call for an elf that would take her to wherever they were and told her she could use magic to her heart's content. He and Ron flew around for a bit before dinner then they chilled out playing exploding snap before going to bed as they were exhausted. Ron was still quiet in the morning so Harry sat the red head down determined to get to the bottom of whatever it was.

"Ok what's up?"

"Nothing," He mumbled in reply, Harry didn't buy it for a second.

"Come on Ron you can tell I won't mind." Ron sighed and looked over to his best friend who he had never seen look happier or healthier for that matter, he screwed up his Gryffindor courage and began.

"I - it's nothing really I mean I don't know." The red head sighed again. "I guess I'm just a little jealous, I mean you seemed to have everything you're Harry Potter, you're rich, famous and I'm just another Weasley." Ron wouldn't look at him after and Harry blinked, he didn't realize his friend felt that way, he considered his answer before speaking.

"You're right, now I do have everything anyone could want and I get perks because of my fame, but you're forgetting one key thing." Harry said Ron looked confused. "You're my best mate and if there is anything I get so do you, you know I would share anything and everything with you and if you ever want anything all you have to do is ask and if I can I will do it. I owe you and your family everything, you gave me something I had never experienced before and I will never forget that. To me you will never be just another Weasley, you're Ronald Billius Weasley my brother and best friend, I will always be honest with you and I'll always be here for anything; remember that." Ron went the famous Weasley red at Harry's words, he smiled and for the first time in his life he felt special and wanted.

"Thanks Harry, I really needed that." Harry grinned at his friend.

"Right as that was decidedly mushy for us guys wanna go get some free stuff."

"What do you mean?" Harry's grin stretched.

"I'm Harry Potter and you are Harry Potter's best friend, we get free stuff."

"Seriously, that's awesome."

"Yeah, it's really weird too; I think I was still in denial about being famous because when we were spotted in the Ally it was mad, the notion actually sank it." Harry shook his head with a small frown, "Unfortunately, I have to build up a good public reputation so I have to be seen outside regularly now."

"Well we'll be with you now mate," Ron reassured and Harry grinned.

"I know, get Hermione I'll get Nym and we can go exploit Diagon ally." Ron's eyes lit up and he bolted to the library, Harry floo'd to the main room where Tonks, Siri and Remy were sat.

"Nym can you take me Ron and 'Mione to Diagon?" Harry asked giving his puppy dog eyes which he had come to realize got him his way on everyone bar Remus.

"Sure Har let me get my cloak." Harry beamed at her.

"Why do you want to go to Diagon pup?"

"Just want to go shopping." Harry said with a shrug Siri threw him the Black Gringotts card.

"Be careful, stay close to Tonks, don't say too much to the press and run wild." Harry grinned and floo'd to his room to change, he put on a deep green robes and styled his hair so his scar was on show; he didn't feel the need to hide it anymore. He walked in to Ron's room to see if he was ready and had to hold back a laugh as the red head was stood by the wardrobe in shock.

"Um you ok there mate?" Ron made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, Harry chuckled and walked over pulling out a dark blue robe.

"Put these on and I'll go check on 'Mione." Harry pushed him towards the bathroom and left shaking his head, he knocked on Hermione's door and walked in to find her in the same state as Ron.

"Come on Hermione we're leaving soon." Harry said.

"There's just some much, when you said you had filled our wardrobes I didn't think you meant actually filled."

"Well of course I did, I figured you would be staying here a lot now because we always seemed to stay at the Weasley's so I figured this would be easier." Harry told her with a shrug.

"But Harry this must have cost a fortune there are some of the finest materials in here." Hermione said in awe, Harry shifted sheepishly.

"Actually it's all made out the finest material, mostly Acromantula silk." Hermione turned to him gaping.

"It doesn't matter to me it was the least I could do now put on the purple robe in the front and meet us in the travel room, Cork will show you the way." A little elf with big blue eyes popped in wearing its uniform of black trousers, black shoes and a white shirt with the Black crest on the pocket. Harry left and met Tonks in the travel room to wait for his friends.

"What's taking so long?"

"They had your reaction to the wardrobe." Harry said with a grin as she blushed making her hair go red, Harry snickered.

"I was surprised ok."

"Yeah yeah," Tonks' hair went back to vivid purple as she had it today falling half way down her back. 5 minutes later, Ron and Hermione came in with Cork, Harry smiled at the pair who was looking particularly good in their new robes. They floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and headed out Tonks told them to meet back at the pub in two hours and let them go, Harry grinned and dragged his friends off.

"So where do you want to go first?" Harry asked.

"Well I need to get a new quill and my parents gave me some extra money for my birthday." Mione said Harry nodded. They walked in to the stationary store and looked around, Harry saw some nice ones but he knew Sirius would buy them when they came to get there school supplies. Harry heard Hermione let out a small squeal of delight and went to find her; she was stood looking at a beautiful golden eagle quill. It was a deep brown with rings of gold going through it, it included everlasting ink, ever sharp tip and a non-smudge ink.

"I'm guessing you found the quill then Mione?"

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She took it up to the counter to ask the price.

"That's 17 galleons, it's a rare one." Hermione's face fell and Harry frowned.

"I'm sure you could cut her a deal." Harry said the shop keeper looked up and his eyes widened as he spotted the elusive scar.

"Bless my soul its Harry Potter in my shop." He exclaimed Harry gave him a small smile.

"Yes I shop here all the time with my best friends." He motioned between Hermione and Ron who had just appeared.

"You do, that's wonderful. I tell you what, you can take the quill free of charge and next time you come here you can guarantee discount." The man told them brightly, he wrapped up the quill and handed it over throwing in so free blue ink with it.

"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to mention where I buy my quills and inks." Harry said with a smile, the man looks positively ecstatic as they left the store. When they were out of earshot Hermione turned to Harry.

"What just happened?"

"You just got a free quill and discount next time you go in." Harry replied evenly walking off leaving Hermione spluttering, Ron laughed and caught up.

"Quidditch shop next?"

"Like you need to ask," Both boys ran to Quidditch quality supplies where they spent a good hour looking at everything, Harry managed to get some Chudley Cannons memorabilia for Ron and some Falcons stuff for himself for free. They went in to Flourish and Blotts per Hermione's request then Harry spotted a cloak he wanted which he also got for free and finally they finished with an ice-cream at Fortiscue's where Harry never had to pay anyway. They met back with Tonks at the Leaky Caldron and floo'd how with all their bags; turns out Harry was really good at getting free stuff. They went in to the main lounge where Sirius was sat watching TV, the man had discovered the wonders of muggle technology and charmed the thing to work surrounded by magic.

"Hey pup, have fun?"

"Yeah it was brilliant."

"How much to you spend then." Sirius asked eyeing the multiple bags carried by each teen, Harry grinned.

"I didn't." Sirius blinked.

"What?"

"I didn't spend anything at all, neither did these two."

"You're getting good at that pup."

"I know I don't know what it is but people seem to really like me, I mean had my card out to pay and they refused. Who refuses money?" Harry shook his head, "and before you ask no, I didn't speak to the press, actually I didn't even see them today."

"Good, I just don't want them to twist your words around."

"I know, can we use the pool after lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch is ready now so put your bags down and the elves will put it away." Harry shrugged and put his stuff down on the table, the last time he had tried to put his own things away the elves had reacted very badly and it took his 20 minutes to assure his distraught elf that he did in fact trust her and he did still want her as an elf, since then he had been too scared to put things away because Milly always seemed to be there when he did. Harry shook his head and went to the dining room where there was a massive spread of food.

"Sometimes I think the elves are trying to make us fat." Harry laughed as they sat down for lunch; lunch was filled with talks of the upcoming world cup where Sirius and Ron got in to a heated debate on which had the better team.

"No way, the Irish chasers are just too good." Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah they are but Bulgaria has Krum who is the world's best seeker." Ron countered.

"But if the Irish are too much in the lead then it won't matter if Krum gets the snitch."

"Ok that is the truth but if Krum gets the snitch on even footing then the Irish will be flattened." It continued like that until Remus silenced the pair of them saying that we will see in a couple of days. After lunch Harry took them to the pool where they spent a good hour splashing around like kids, soon it was time for Ron and Hermione to leave so Harry saw them through the floo. He didn't mind though he was seeing them again in a week for the world cup which he was ridiculously excited about, for the rest of the day he chilled with Sirius in front of the TV while Moony buried himself in a book and Tonks was at work. Harry still couldn't believe the man had charmed muggle objects to work, but then he wasn't complaining.

"Did you enjoy your birthday pup?" Sirius asked throwing a careless arm around Harry's shoulders; Harry leaned in to the half hug.

"It was the best birthday ever,"

And it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

Harry was practically vibrating the morning of the world cup, it was like he was on a sugar high, he dressed muggle as they would be staying on a muggle camping sight. They had a portkey just for them because both Harry and Sirius were considered V.I.P's as the ministry were doing anything and everything they could to please them. Harry ran down the many stairs to breakfast where he wolfed down his food, he went to run off again but was stopped when Remus caught him around the waste and sat him down.

"Calm down cub the portkey isn't due for another half an hour and Sharpie has packed your stuff already."

"Sorry Moony, I'm just excited."

"I know now take a deep breath and go wake your lazy godfather up." Harry complied and with a grin he made his way up to Sirius' room, he poked his head in the door and with a flick of his wand he drop ice cold water on the sleeping man. Sirius awoke with a yell and Harry ran for his life laughing his head off as he went, he went straight back to the dining room to hide behind Remus.

"Harry James Potter-Black you wait until I get my hands on you." Remus raised his eyebrows at the teen who grinned; Sirius came stomping down the stairs grumbling.

"Why would you do that?" The animagus demanded falling in to his chair and blindly grabbing food, Harry gave him his best innocent look which was pretty good.

"I don't know what you mean Siri."

"Don't give me that look! That was a cruel way to wake me up."

"Well if you didn't get up you would have missed the portkey." Harry said with a grin. They got in position for the portkey with their stuff shrunk in their pockets and the house elves had even packed them food, Harry had never travelled by portkey before so he didn't know what to expect. At exactly 9:04, Harry felt like he was being hooked at the navel as he vanished in a swirl of colours, next thing he knew his feet were slamming in to the ground and he only kept his balance by grabbing Remus' arm.

"Next time we can apperate." Harry mumbled and Sirius laughed, Harry didn't like side-along apperation, but it was decidedly much better than the portkey.

"9:04 special portkey," A wizard called out.

"Yeah thanks,"

"Just go through those trees where you'll see a man names Roberts." Sirius led them to a man who was stood by a kissing gate.

"Are you Mr Roberts?"

"Aye that's me." The man answered.

"I booked a place under Black."

"That's right, you're next to the woods right at the end."

"Thanks," Sirius handed over the cash, he was good with muggle things, when he was younger he had learned about as much muggle stuff as he could to spite his parents. The walked through the campsite and Harry was fascinated by the number of witches and wizards around from all corners of the world, it was amazing to see and on his way through he spotted a few of his school mates who he called hello to. They finally got to their plot where Siri flicked his wand and threw up the tent, it looked like an ordinary 2 man tent but on the inside it was huge. The tent was decorated grandly just like anything Black, Harry ran inside to check out the rooms.

"Dibs the green room," He yelled from somewhere inside.

"Ok pup now come out so we can go and find the Weasley's."

"2 seconds," Harry came dashing out of his room flushed heading straight for the door. "Well come on then." Remus chuckled at his antics and followed the excited teen out, it didn't take long to find the large group of red heads a few tents down and the adults sent the trio to gather water. Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped to see a lot of their friends, Seamus Finnegan took them over to introduce them to his mother where they found the Irish camp. It was like walking in to a green room, everything was covered in moss and decorated in shamrocks, they assured the woman that they would be supporting Ireland and went on their way. When they reached the water tap Hermione had to duck out due to a fit of giggles as an elderly wizard was stood in a woman's dressing gown speaking about his privates. They filled the pans and slowly made there way back, Oliver Wood stopped them and excitedly told them he had been accepted in to Puddlemere United reserves.

"That's brilliant Oliver!" Harry exclaimed.

"I still can't believe it." The ex Gryffindor keeper sighed. They said goodbye and finally got back to the tent where Fred and George were playing with the matches to try and light a fire.

"Where have you three been?" They asked.

"Got a little side tracked, Oliver got in to the reserves." Ron explained.

"He made united?" The trio nodded.

"I bet he was happy." George grinned and Harry laughed, they remembered Oliver's enthusiasm at school.

"Just a bit, where's Siri!?"

"Here pup, Milly packed lunch." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Did she pack brownies?"

"Like she would let you go anywhere with out them." Remus messed his hair fondly, Harry grinned.

"Milly's brownies are beyond good, it's like a little piece of heaven." Harry had a glazed look and Hermione prodded him with a smile.

"I think your drooling Harry." Everyone laughed as the teen blushed, the twins mentioned to Harry that they wanted to open a joke shop and had been creating a few items, they explained there creations and Harry was immediately buzzing.

"You should ask Remus for tips on your creating." He told them and they looked at him sceptically.

"No offence Har, but I think your mad." George began and Fred nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he used to be a teacher." Harry smirked at the pair, they were in for a shock.

"Who are your pranking idols?" He asked them.

"The marauders," They answered instantly. "Why did Remus know them?"

"You could say that." Harry turned to his guardians who were sat chilling talking lightly with Arthur.

"Oi Padfoot, Moony, c'mere!" He yelled and the pair jerked up and strolled over, the twins eyes were wide and their jaws were on the floor.

"No freakin' way!" The breathed and looked at the two adults in complete awe.

"What do you want Pronglet?

"P-Pronglet?"

"Yep Prongs Jr." Sirius said warmly.

"They were our nicknames at school." Remus explained with a grin.

"We know!" The twins said excitedly.

"You're like our idols, all the pranks and creations we have done to honour the marauder legacy!" Fred told them and Siri gave his famous roguish grin.

"See Moony, we are amazing."

"I'll say!"

"Wait so you're the marauders heir and you tell us now!" George looked at Harry with a new found respect.

"Yep 3 ways,"

"And yet you don't use those pranking genes." Fred said sadly, Sirius looked at Fred in alarm.

"Are you crazy! I walked around with green skin and singing shoes because of him!" The twins looked as if Christmas came early!

"Brilliant, and with the map you'll be unstoppable!"

"You found the map! We wondered how he got it, Remus nearly feinted when Snape caught him with it."

"It was blank." Harry said quickly at the growing alarm on the twins face. "It just wrote insults to him that he made me read out." Sirius and the twins roared with laughter and Harry and Remus chuckled.

"Well the reason I called you over is cause these guys want to open a joke shop and have been creating awesome joke items. I said you would be interested and could offer a few tips." Harry said.

"Of course, anything to help the next generation of pranksters." They sat for a good hour talking about the twins' ideas and their products, they showed them their fake wands and both marauders were impressed and said so.

"This is one of the best fake wands I have ever seen." Remus commented and Sirius nodded in an ecstatic sort of way.

"Yeah, but we have two 'M' problems." Fred grimaced.

"Money and mum." George shook his head.

"She lost it and got rid of nearly everything we created, its not a decent job apparently."

"What! That's ridiculous, if its something your passionate about I'm all for it. Hell if Pronglet said he wanted to run a muggle shoe shop I would be proud!" They all laughed at Sirius' analogy.

"But siriusly." Everyone looked at the animagus. "Fine fine, not now! Anyway, I would stick with your dreams guys. Tell you what, come over to ours next week with whatever stuff you got left and show us. I'll tell you if its worth it!" The twins looked faint with the idea of the marauders looking at their joke items, they couldn't even manage words just a happy nod before jumping up and running for the tent; Harry suspected tears.

"I think you just made their year pads." Remus told him with a pat on the back, Sirius smiled.

"I hope so, if they're this in to it, it has to be worth something." Harry nodded.

"The twins have nearly broke yours and dads record for most detentions and their only in 6th year." Sirius looked impressed while Remus was split between that and alarmed.

Mr Weasley had finally got the camp fire started and they were all sat around chatting happily buzzing for the game that night, he pointed out loads of people he knew from the ministry and Sirius spoke to and introduce Harry to just as many, they had a cheerful visitor in the name of Ludo Bagman who came bouncing over in his old Wasps uniform.

"Ludo my good man, how are you?" Mr Weasley asked him getting up to shake his hand. "Ludo here is the reason for our tickets." Weasley Sr explained to the group.

"It was nothing Arthur, I was happy to get them." The ex-beater said as he sat down, Hermione passed him a drink which he took with a smile.

"You haven't seen Barty have you, I've been looking everywhere for him. The Bulgarian minister is jabbering away in Bulgarian and I haven't a clue what he's saying." Ludo shook his head, Percy perked up.

"Mr Crouch speaks over 200 different languages including Mermish and Troll." Percy gushed.

"Well it's not hard to speak Troll, all you have to do is point and grunt." Ron pointed out, everyone burst out laughing and Percy flushed.

"Crouch is Percy's boss, it's like he's in love with the man." Ron whispered to Harry who grimaced, he, Sirius and Remus all despised Crouch. Ludo was brilliant entertainment, he spoke of his time on the wasps and after his first reaction to seeing Harry's scar he was fine. The teens all listened avidly with Sirius while Remus and Arthur set up the fire for dinner, a loud crack made them all spin round to see the new presence. A man stood in a crisp grey suit, polished shoes and stiff bottle moustache with no expression on his face, Percy and Bagman jumped to their feet and Harry, Sirius and Remus glared viciously at him.

"Barty, there you are, the Bulgarian minister-,"

"He wanted the trophy in the top box." Crouch cut him off.

"Ahh that's what he was saying."

"Mr Crouch, sir, can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Yes thank you Wetherby." There were muted snickers and Percy flushed but rushed to comply, Crouch looked around the group and his eyes landed on the black glare from Sirius.

"Black, I see you're using your freedom."

"No thanks to you." Was the snarled reply.

"You have custody of your godson, correct?"

"And he would have had it a long time ago if not for you." Harry spat with such venom his friends were alarmed, Crouch looked upon Harry.

"Harry Potter, it's a pleasure."

"It's Harry Potter-Black and shame I can't say the same Crouch." Crouch's eyes narrowed.

"I have business to attend to, Ludo you are needed for commentary." He thrust the undrunk tea back in to Percy's hand and apperated out, Ludo waved a cheery goodbye before leaving in the same fashion.

"What in Merlin's name was that, Mr Crouch is a highly respected ministry official, you had no right to speak to him like that." Percy hissed and Harry was on his feet facing him.

"I will speak to that man however I see fit, he was the one who sent Siri to Azkaban without a trial." Harry told him in the same tone, Percy looked shocked.

"Well I'm sure it was a mistake I mean-,"

"It was no mistake, Crouch stood at the scene and declared my godfather useless to society and only fit for Azkaban, his words; 'its clear what we've got, put the thing in Azkaban'. The pathetic little man didn't even check Sirius' god damn left arm to see the mark or pour Veritaserum down his throat so don't stand there and tell me it was a mistake. Plus the fact his own son, who was suspected in torturing someone in to insanity, was given a fair trial and found guilty." By the end of his rant Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes were glowing, Percy and the rest of the group minus Remus and Sirius were sheet white and wide eyes.

"Crouch is dirt Percy, and there is nothing that will change that." Sirius said firmly, he pulled Harry away and the three disappeared in to their tent leaving a heavy silence in their wake. As soon as he was in the tent Harry threw himself at his godfather burring his head in the man's shoulder, Sirius hugged him tightly.

"I hate that man." Harry said but it was muffled.

"Yeah, me too pup, unfortunately you will be seeing a lot of him this coming year." Harry stepped back alarmed.

"What, why?" Sirius and Remus shared a look and Remus finally nodded.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione." Harry's guard was immediately up.

"Ok, I promise, now what's going on?"

"They have decided to host the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts next year." Sirius told him and Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's going to be set between, Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Bauxbatons." Remus explained.

"Its official, Dumbledore is crazy." Harry was still not pleased with the man as he had contested Harry's placement with Sirius, stating it was safer for Harry to be with his aunt and uncle.

"I agree, but he has assured everything is set, there will be an age line so no one under 17 can enter." Harry sighed in relief.

"Well he's done something right." The marauders nodded. They went back out to the rest of the group to eat dinner and Harry sheepishly apologies for his outburst, it was waved off and the excited atmosphere returned. It was like a low buzz had set over the entire camp sight and everyone was bubbling with anticipation, people were out selling merchandise and the trio leapt up.

"Brilliant, I've been saving all summer for this." Ron exclaimed and they hurried off. Ron bought a miniature Krum figurine and a singing shamrock, Hermione bought them all programmes and Harry purchased an Irish hat, a couple of posters of both teams and a flag. Hermione pointed out the omnioclulars which Harry quickly snapped up for the three of them and Siri. He gave Ron a look that said 'don't argue with me' when he handed them over and Hermione had the sense just to take them with a smile, they went back to the tents where Harry threw Siri his pair and everyone was practically bouncing; finally it was time. Harry checked his wand was holstered to his arm as they began walking through the woods, the pathway was lit up with thousands of lights and they came to a massive golden wall.

"Houses of 100,000." Someone said from the crowd.

"They had to put every known muggle repellent ward around it to keep them from spotting it." Was also said and Harry grinned, they approached the ticket collector.

"All for the top box, you go up as far as you can go." The man told them cheerfully, and was it far up. It took them 10 solid minutes to climb all the stairs and Sirius once muttered he was tempted to change in to his animagus form, Remus slapped him and told him he would have to suffer like the rest of them, Harry pointed out that Remus wasn't actually suffering because he was a wolf and this was like child's play to his superior muscles; Moony just grinned. Harry had never been so happy in his life when they reached the box, they immediately piled in to the first two rows and watched as the stands filled. For such a massive stadium it filled quickly, Harry and Ron leaned right over the edge to see how far it went down.

"Harry cub please come back, you're giving me a heart attack." Remus groaned and Harry grinned at him but complied. The top box was filling up and Percy was jumping up so often it seemed as if he had a pin on his chair, when the Minister came in he bowed and his glasses fell to the floor shattering, he went bright red and remained seated after that.

"Ah Harry, it's good to see you again and Sirius. I'm glad you got my tickets, it was the least I could do, anything you need feel free to come and see me." He said fondly, shaking hands with both hands with both Harry and Sirius, during the beginning of the summer they had seen a lot of Fudge because of the custody battle and trial.

"Thank you Minister I'll be sure too and the tickets were wonderful." Harry replied with a small smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Cornelius?" Harry grinned.

"Too many, I forget Cornelius."

"Yes thank you for the tickets Cornelius, it was the highlight of Harry's birthday." Sirius told the man, the minister introduced them to the wizard next to him.

"Harry Potter." Fudge told the man loudly who was wearing stunning robes of black trimmed in gold and didn't seem to understand English, Fudge went to speak again but Harry interrupted him politely.

"Excuse me Cornelius if I may?" Fudge nodded and Harry discretely tapped his throat with his wand twice, he felt the magic take effect and spoke to the other man.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." Harry spoke in fluent Bulgarian and shook the man's hand.

"It is good to meet you, you are famous even in my country Harry Potter. I am Ivan Obalonsk, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic." The man replied with a smile, Harry nodded.

"Thank you Minister, sorry about Minister Fudge, he doesn't speak many languages." Harry explained and the minister chuckled.

"I do speak English, quite well actually, but it has served me much amusement for have him shout things." And Harry laughed.

"Wonderful Harry, you speak Bulgarian." Fudge sighed in relief, "I've been having trouble with him all day, I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing, I see his elf is saving him a seat, but if you can translate that would be perfect."

"Of course Cornelius," Harry nodded and Sirius was going red with the effort not to laugh, he had seen Harry cast the silent spell.

"Ah and here's Lucius," Fudge exclaimed, Harry, Sirius, Ron and Hermione whipped around quickly and, to their dismay, three very distinct blonde heads came in and sat behind them, Ron looked utterly disgusted.

"Malfoys," He muttered with a scowl, Harry's lip curled.

"Unfortunately,"

"Oh brilliant, a family reunion," Sirius mock cheered, Harry grimaced at the reminder, Narcissa was Sirius' cousin and because of the blood adoption it made her and Draco related to Harry, and the fact Harry's grandmother was a Black, the woman in question looked as if there was something particularly vile under her nose.

"Ah Fudge, how are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa. Or our son Draco?" Mr Malfoy shook Fudge's hand.

"How do you do, how do you do." The minister smiled and bowed to Narcissa.

"This is Mr Obalonsk, he doesn't speak a word of English but he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Harry if you would?" This made the Malfoy's attention snap to Harry who was stood next to the Bulgarian minister.

"Of course Cornelius," Harry said and watched as Draco's eyes narrowed and Lucius' flashed.

"This is Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa and son Draco, such pleasant people." Harry told the other minister who nodded.

"He was cleared from prison correct after the fall of your Dark Lord?" Harry was surprised as the man shook hands with Malfoy Sr.

"Yes but he was guilty no doubt, my godfather, Sirius Black, told me that Malfoy has his hand in our Minister's pockets." Harry explained

"I can imagine, and your godfather is the only person to ever escape magical prison, no?" Harry was once again surprised.

"Yes, but how do you know so much?"

"I like to keep up with other countries politics, you can never know what may happen." Ivan said with a smirk.

"He wished me to pass on that it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Malfoy." Harry said smoothly ignoring when said minister muttered "it was anything but" under his breath.

"Thank you Harry and I'm sure know Lucius Malfoy and family."

"Yes," Harry nodded in Malfoy's direction.

"Mr Potter," Lucius said in disdain,

"Lord actually," Harry returned not being able to hold it in, he took pleasure in Lucius' eyes turning in to slits for a second before his expression was cleared.

"My mistake," Harry nodded graciously and he had to bite back his smirk when he saw Sirius hiding his own behind his hand and he spotted Ron and Hermione looking anywhere but the Malfoys; ah the joys of rank.

"Ah who else do we have, yes Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Narcissa looked up them looking at Sirius.

"Black, Lupin."

"Malfoy,"

"You know Arthur Weasley I daresay?" Fudge said gesturing to Mr Weasley, it was a tense moment and Harry vividly remembered the last time the pair met, it ended in a fight at Flourish and Blotts.

"Good Lord Arthur, what did you have to sell to get these tickets, surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Cold grey eyes swept the row filled with Weasley's with a sneer, Fudge wasn't listening luckily for him.

"Lucius has just gave a marvellous donation to St Mungo's, he is my other guest Arthur."

"How, how nice." Arthur gave a stiff smile.

"That reminds me, Sirius. I have yet to thank you for your splendid donation to the auror department, we have been solely lacking funding." Fudge looked at the animagus who tilted his head in acceptance.

"It was nothing Cornelius, my cousin merely mentioned she had passed her training and it was something I could do to support her." Lucius' eyes narrowed marginally but Harry spotted it and held in his smirk, the Malfoy Lords eyes locked on to Hermione and Harry would bet his entire fortune he could guess what was making the purebloods' lip curl, he prided himself in being pureblood so anyone of muggle decent was considered scum in his eyes, Hermione tinged pink but she held his stare coolly and under the eye of the minister Malfoy couldn't say anything. The Malfoy's slipped in to their seats after throwing contemptuous looks at the group, Ludo Bagman bounded in like an excited puppy.

"Ready to go minister?"

"Ready when you are Ludo." Fudge said comfortably, Bagman placed his wand to his throat and muttered sonorous, he spoke of the roar of the stadium in a booming voice.

"Welcome to the final of the 422 Quidditch world cup." There was wild cheering throughout and Ludo beamed, the advertisement black board was clear and now read 'BULGARIA 0 IRELAND 0'. They saw the Bulgarian mascots; they had brought veela. Harry immediately stuffed his fingers in his ears and told all of the guys to do the same just in time because the music started. Mad men could be seen doing foolish things in a way to impress the veela and when the music stopped there was many angry yells and screamed from the crowd.

"What were they?" Ron yelled over the noise.

"They are a magical race that have an allure which lures men in to them." Harry yelled back the shorter version of Veela, next they saw the Irish mascots which turned out to be leprechauns who flew around and shed gold that would disappear in a few days, and they created patterns in the air and a beautiful firework display before settling on the Irish side of the pitch.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Bulgarian National Quidditch team!" Bagman called each of their names and they flew out, when he finally called the seeker 'Krum' the entire stadium went completely insane.

"Now would you please greet the Irish National team." He repeated the process and the Irish flew out to tremendous applause. The referee came on to the pitch and the excitement was thick, he released the bludgers and the snitch which Harry spotted for a second before it flew away; he threw the quaffle up and the whistle blew.

"Theeeeeeeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed and the crowd roared. It was Quidditch like Harry had never seen before, the speed was so fast that Bagman could only say the names. The Irish were the first to score, Troy did a lap of honour and the leprechauns rose up to form a giant shamrock, the Irish chasers were spectacular. They worked together flawlessly and they quickly scored twice more and the game picked up more speed. The Bulgarian beaters became brutal hitting the bludgers at the Irish chasers stopping them performing some of their best moves, finally a Bulgarian chaser broke through and dodged the keeper to score the black and red clad team their first goal; they all stuffed their fingers in their ears as the veela began to dance again. The game continued when suddenly 100,000 people gasped as the two seekers shot through the chasers heading for the ground at alarming speeds.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed and she was nearly right, at the final moment Krum pulled up and shot away, Lynch, the Irish seeker, wasn't so fortunate, he ploughed in to the ground and the Irish groaned.

"TIME OUT!" Ludo yelled, a mediwizard ran out to fixed him up and he pushed off to masses of applause, their seeker's accident seemed to revive the Irish and the chasers came back with a vengeance. In another blinding 15 minutes they had pulled ahead 10 more goals and the game began to get dirty. Bulgaria performed a foul resulting in a penalty to the Irish, the leprechauns formed the words HA HA HA and the Veela tossed their hair back angrily beginning to dance. Fingers stuffing in ears once again until Hermione tugged on Harry's arms and pointed out the referee who had landed in front of the dancing beauties, he was acting very strange by flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache.

"Somebody slap the ref." Bagman yelled amused, a mediwizard ran out and kicked the ref in the shins which snapped him out of it, he began yelling furiously at the veela who had stopped dancing.

"It looks as if the ref is trying to send the Bulgarian mascots of the pitch, this is something new… this could turn ugly." Bagman called. He was correct as the Bulgarian beaters landed either side of the referee and began arguing furiously pointing out the gleeful leprechauns who had formed the words HEE HEE HEE, the referee wasn't impressed and signalled them to get flying, when they didn't he gave two short blasts of his whistle.

"Two penalties to the Irish." Bagman informed the crowd, the Bulgarians howled with anger, the beaters took flight and Troy took the quaffle. They game took on a ferocity never seen before, the beaters particularly were acting without mercy especially Bulgaria who seemed not to care be it human or bludger. The Irish earned another penalty and the leprechauns formed a rude hand gesture to the veela who lost control and launched themselves at the Irish mascots, they had turned in to winged birdlike creatures that were throwing what seemed like handfuls of flames. Ministry wizards flooded the pitch to try and separate the full on brawl which had struck up between the mascots, the battle over head was just as intense as the quaffle passed hands quicker than a bullet, the Irish scored again but the cheers were barely heard over the shrieks coming from the veela. Krum took a bludger straight to the face but the whistle wasn't blown, the ref was distracted as a veela had thrown a fireball at his broom and the tail had caught ablaze. No one noticed the Bulgarian seeker and out of nowhere Lynch went in to a dive, he had a head start but Krum was quickly on his tail, Harry had no clue how he could see as the blood was flying out behind him as he dove.

"They're going to crash." Hermione screamed again.

"No they're not." Ron yelled.

"Lynch is!" Harry exclaimed and he was right, for the second time they night the Irish seeker ploughed in to the ground with sickening force.

"Where's the snitch?" Ron called looking around wildly.

"Look, look at Krum, he has it, he's caught the snitch. Its over, all over, Krum's got the snitch." Harry shouted excitedly pointing to the seeker, Krum had his fist in the air and a spec of gold could be seen, the score board read BULGARIA 160 IRELAND 170, IRELAND WINS. No one had noticed until the noise from the Irish reached deafening.

"IRELAND WINS BUT KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, I don't think anyone would of guessed that."

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good. He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all. . ." Harry thought he would so the same if he was in that position, what he would do to be in Krum's place, he would love to play pro Quidditch.

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess. . ." Harry put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"The Irish perform a victory lap as the Quidditch world cup is brought in to the top box." Bagman told the crowd, the box was suddenly surrounded by a blinding white light and a beautiful golden cup was heaved in to the room and handed to Cornelius Fudge.

"Let's have it for our gallant losers… BULGARIA!" the team filed in to the box and shook hands with each minster, Bagman called each name and crown clapped but when he called Krum's name the entire stadium roared. The seeker in question looked awful, he had two vicious black eyes growing and he still had the snitch in his hands, he was less co-ordinated on foot than in the air Harry noted. The Irish entered next and by the looked of it the final crash had left the seeker a bit dazed, they lifted the cup to thunderous applause and by the time they left to perform the final lap of honour Harry's hands were numb with clapping, Bagman pointed his wand to his throat and muttered quietus.

"They'll be talking about this one for years." He told them hoarsely, they all filed out of the box grinning like loons and they all could hear the beginnings of a party starting from the Irish. The Bulgarian minister motioned for Harry to come over, he introduce Harry to the team and he shook their hands greeting them in Bulgarian.

"You are the youngest seeker in a century?" Victor asked him and Harry nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, I got appointed when I was 11."

"What are your stats?"

"Undefeated except for when I was swarmed be dementors and fainted," Krum looked impressed.

"We shall have to have a game when I arrive at your castle." He stated and Harry nodded.

"Definitely, I would appreciate it, although I am surprised that you are still in school, Durmstrang I presume?"

"Yes, I will be participating." He confirmed.

"Well, we will have to arrange something when you arrive at the castle." They left with a shake of hands and when Harry turned back to Sirius he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"What was that about pup?"

"Victor expressed his wish to have a game with me." There were gasps and Harry could practically feel the jealously from Malfoy, he couldn't help but smirk.

"You're going to be flying with Victor Krum?" Ron repeated amazed and Harry knew he was struggling with himself to ask for something, Harry grinned,

"I will ask him for an autograph Ron, I might even get a signed shirt." Ron grinned,

"Thanks mate," They walked back merrily through the lit up path and watched as the leprechauns flew gleefully overhead waving their lanterns, they got back the tents and Harry said goodbye to the Weasley's and Hermione and went to his tent with Sirius and Remus.

"That was amazing!" Harry said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah it was," Sirius agreed just as happy, Remus pulled out three bottles of butterbeer and they sat around the table eating brownies talking about the match. Harry collapsed on his bed totally exhausted but very happy, he dreamt about him flying and his name being yelled out just like Krum. He was shook awake by a frantic Remus.

"Come on cub you need to get up." Harry shot bolt upright by the tone.

"What, what is it?"

"Death Eaters are out there, they have some muggles." Harry was up and half way dressed before Remus had finished, he checked his wand and threw on his shoes and jacket just as Sirius came flying in to the room.

"Good your up, you need to run to the woods-," Harry cut him off.

"Not a chance, I am not running to the woods without you and Remus and if you're going out to help you can bet I am." Sirius grinned despite the situation.

"I thought you'd say that, come on." The three ran out and Harry was shocked at the havoc, fires and explosions everywhere and in the middle were about 20 black clad figures levitating 4 people above their heads. Harry was disgusted and he sneered at the multiple ministry figures not making any breakthroughs, they were just getting thrown out the way.

"We need to take out the ones on the outside, then you can take the ones in the centre who have the muggles." Harry whispered furiously his wand already in hand, the two men didn't even think about the fact they were taking orders from a 14 year old they just did it. Stunners, cutters, blasters and petrifiers flew at rapid speeds from their wands and the group began to fall, the death eaters didn't know where the attack was coming from until they spotted Harry, Sirius and Remus running around downing their comrades, one pointed to the three and the trio immediately found themselves under an onslaught of spells. Harry blocked, dodged and dived out of the way and began speeding up his casting, Remus was steadily taking out the left and Siri the right, a cutting curse somehow slipped past Sirius' shield and the animagus was hit hard; he fell. Harry looked at his godfather and then to the death eater responsible in shock, the shock turned to a blinding rage and with no words or spell in mind he slashed his wand down and blasted the masked man away, Harry turned with a new vigour and swiped his wand through the air, he wasn't using spells just raw magic and it was a sight to see. Many ministry officials stopped to watch as Harry ripped through the death eaters like dust with furious raw magic, it was crackling violently around him as he blasted them down, and suddenly everything froze. A colossal vivid green skull flashed up in the air, it has an enormous snake producing from its mouth like a tongue and screams erupted from everywhere and Harry understood why; it was the dark mark. The Death eaters took one look at the mark and disaperated, Harry caught site of a set of eyes behind a mask and the person looked absolutely terrified. The ministry officials caught the muggles before they hit the floor and Harry pelted to where Sirius had fell, the man had always told him never to lose focus if someone falls in a duel, it was a hard thing to learn especially when you cared for that person but it could save your life. The animagus was leaning heavily against a bolder, he was fine minus the deep gash in his leg.

"Sirius," Harry breathed dropping to his knees and applying pressure to the wound.

"You were amazing out there pup." Sirius beamed even if he looked a bit tired from loss of blood.

"Thanks, they made me angry." He said with a shrug. "Cork," the elf popped in, the little thing took one look at Harry who had gained a cut to the temple and was covered in who knows what, Remus who came over with a small limp and Sirius who was bleeding profusely and popped away. Harry blinked in shock, he was about to call the elf again when he popped in again, but this time with potions, bandages and food. The little elf poured a blood replenisher down Siri's throat and bandaged up the leg tight, then he handed Harry, Sirius and Remus pepper ups and bandaged up Harry's head.

"It's all I's can do, yous go see mediwizards now." Cork told them nodding firmly, when they didn't move the elf waved his hands in a shooing motion.

"Go, us elves don't want yous to bleed to death." Harry laughed at the bizarreness of being told what to do by and elf, he and Remus hoisted Sirius up and headed over to where the ministry were healing the fallen and securing the death eaters Harry, Remus and Sirius had downed.

"Can I get a mediwizard?" Remus yelled placing Sirius down on a conjured bench, a man can rushing over waving his wand, he sealed the wound without so much as a scar and fixed up Harry's head, he gave Remus a goblet of skele-gro for the fractured ankle he had somehow managed to obtain and rushed away. A stern looking witch came over to them, she had greying hair and a monocle.

"Hey Amelia, Harry, this is Amelia Bones, she's head of the DMLE." Harry shook the woman's hand munching on the sandwich Cork had brought.

"Sirius Black, it's been a while, I want you to know I contested you being sent to that place without a trial, I swore you would have never did what they accused you of." She told him and Sirius grinned.

"I wouldn't have expected anything else from you."

"I want to thank you for what you did tonight, I fear without the help of you three, especially you Mr Potter, we would have had more injuries." She said nodding to each of them.

"I want to extend a special thanks to you Mr Potter, you single handedly handed us 9 of the masks criminals, the minister will be hearing about this and it will probably be in the paper tomorrow. You will hear from me to let you know how the interrogations go." She strode away after that leaving the Black-Lupin-Potter family in a shell shocked silence.

"Did she say 9?" Harry asked faintly.

"Yeah she did cub." Remus seemed to be somewhere else.

"You should have seen it Moony, he was on fire out there, and he didn't even use spells!" Sirius burst out, he got to his feet and tested his leg, it was fine just a bit of a twinge.

"What?" the werewolf seemed to come back to reality.

"My pup was just using pure magic, he threw one of them through the air with a sweep of his wand, it was amazing." Remus looked at Harry impressed and the teen gave a tired smile.

"I got slightly angry." He told them.

"We'll put this in the 'crazy amazing things Harry has accomplished'." Remus grinned.

"Let's go check on the Weasley's." Harry suggested and they agreed, the three made their way back through the destroyed campsite to where the Weasley's tent was thankfully still in place. Harry went in followed by Sirius and Remus to discover the Weasley clan and Hermione sat up around the table, Bill was covering a bloody arm and Charlie had the remnants of a bloody nose, they all looked around when they came in and their eyes widened.

"What happened, when we got you your tent you were already gone." Arthur exclaimed in relief.

"We went to help." Harry said falling tiredly in to a chair and accepting a hot chocolate.

"You did what!" Hermione shouted alarmed.

"The ministry were getting their asses handed to them, we came in and started picking them off until they noticed us of course." Harry explained and Bill looked up.

"That was you three." Bill asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, Harry thought that if we came in and started getting rid of the ones on the outside it would help get the muggles down." Remus told the group.

"Which one of you started blasting the away like insects them? I don't know what happened I was around the back but the next thing I knew bodies were flying through the air and the group was rapidly falling." Charlie questioned and the two marauders pointed to Harry, who had fallen asleep on Remus' shoulder.

"What!?" the entire group yelled and were hushed by the pair.

"He took down 9 by himself Amelia Bones said so herself, Sirius took a hit to the leg and he lost his temper." Ron and Hermione winced.

"Ah an angry Harry is never a good thing." Hermione muttered.

"He's terrifying." Ron agreed.

"You should have seen him out there, I've never seen anything like it. He wasn't even using spells, just raw magic." Sirius was still amazed, the group looked at the soundly sleeping teen with a new found respect.

"He's powerful." Arthur murmured.

"And he's not even reached his majority."

"What happened to you guys?" Sirius asked and Ron and Hermione explained what happened in the woods with Malfoy Jr and Winky the house elf, Remus was pensive and Sirius was smirking.

"I bet Crouch wasn't happy, just adding to the other disgraces on his list."

"He was furious," Arthur nodded.

"I don't doubt it, Crouch had enough trouble trying to clean up his reputation from his son, from what I heard he was never looked at in the same way." Sirius said and Arthur nodded in agreement.

"We have better get him back," Remus stated carefully lifting Harry up and passed him to Sirius, the marauders said their goodbyes and Sirius carried the sleeping teen back to their tent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Harry didn't awake until long past midday, he even slept through apperating home, the marauders put him to bed and let him sleep, after yesterday he needed it. It was around 2pm when he stumbled down the stairs and fell on to the sofa, his hair was everywhere and he was barely awake.

"Since when did the tent have stairs?" He slurred making Sirius chuckle.

"We're home now pup." The teen blinked and looked around.

"Huh, so we are, when did we get home?"

"Around 7 this morning, we decided to apperate because you were asleep." Remus explained walking in with a book in his hand.

"I slept though apperation!" Harry exclaimed and they nodded.

"Wow, what's the time?"

"Just gone 2." Sirius cast a tempus charm, Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Bloody hell!"

"Language," Remus chided.

"I am starved," Harry groaned and Milly popped in with a tray of steaming food.

"Milly you are a godsend, I love you so much right now." The little elf beamed with tears in her eyes and popped away, Harry devoured the food in minutes and sat back happily.

"You feeling better now cub?" Remus questioned with a laugh.

"So much,"

"Do you want to see the paper, we feature in it just like Amelia said." Harry sat up again.

"I had forgotten about that, how bad is it?"

"It's not that bad actually, they kept the whole Crouch situation out of it."

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh yeah, you had passed out by this point." Sirius remembered and explained what had happened with Ron and Hermione, Harry was in shock after.

"I bet Crouch wasn't happy." Remus blinked.

"Sirius said the exact same thing last night." Harry grinned and was passed the Daily Profit, he began to read.

SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

Was the glaring headline screaming out from the moving paper,

Last night there was chaos and catastrophe and the Quidditch world cup, the appearance of several cloaked figures who had 4 muggles suspended in the air and the dark mark thrown in to the sky shocked ministry officials. The camp site was thrown in to disarray as dark wizards ran unchecked toying with defenceless muggles and blasting everything to smithereens, the aurors were severely outnumbered and they were falling to the terrorists wands when three, at the time, unknown wizards came from nowhere and brought the fight back in to control. It was later discovered that many of us owe our lives and safety to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, who is head of the ancient and noble house of Black and the only person to ever escape Azkaban, and none other than The-Boy-Who-lived himself; Harry Potter. That's right ladies and gentlemen, our very own saviour came to help fight the unknown dark wizards, Mr Potter, who is 14 years old and heir to the ancient and noble houses of Potter and Black, performed an amazing feat by subduing 9 of the masked wizards alone saving many from injury. The masked wizard's disaperated when the terrifying Dark Mark appeared glaring in the sky, 'If the terrified wizards and witches, who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood, expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged sometime after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. A huge Ministry blunder this is a national disgrace, we had the honour to host an amazing event and there is a massive lax of security, I can only hope that the Ministry clears up this mess.

Rita Skeeter.

There was a picture of the Dark Mark shining vividly in the sky and somehow they had managed to photograph Harry just after he saw Sirius take a hit, the picture showed him slashing down his wand and throwing the one responsible through the air.

"She's made me out to be a national treasure." Harry groaned and Sirius tried to muffle his snickers.

"Um cub," Remus began, Harry looked at him.

"You've already started receiving fan mail." Harry's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius shook his head laughing, he called Sharpie who popped in with multiple letters and packages.

"They've been screened for curses, portkey's, hexes, jinxes and all the other things that could possibly be placed on or in a letter or parcel." Remus told the shocked teen.

"I know I've got used to my fame, but this is ridiculous." Harry shook his head, he motioned for the others to start opening everything. Harry was alarmed when he received multiple marriage proposals and someone sent him a lock of their hair which Sirius found hilarious by the roaring laughter, he received some really nice gifts and a girl called Penny Harrison sent him a beautiful silver charm bracelet which had a golden lion head, a broomstick, a wand and an owl attached.

"Wow," He breathed as he held it up.

"That's stunning cub."

"Yeah I know." He immediately clipped it to his left wrist where it sat nicely. He had been sent a lovely quill set which included quills from an eagle, a snowy owl and a raven plus black, blue and green inks. A little girl had written an adorable letter which Harry was determined to write back to it said,

To Harry Potter, in childish scroll.

My name is Karson Ainsbrough and I am 5 years old, thank you very much for helping at the Quidditch cup my daddy was safe because of you. I wrote this all by myself as my mummy is teaching me how to write like a big girl, you are my hero.

Love From,

Karson.

"Awh, that has to be the cutest thing ever?" Harry cooed giving the letter Remus who read it with a soft smile.

"Little kids are the real heart breakers." Sirius agreed after reading the letter. They finished opening everything and Harry didn't know what to do, he was alarmed and horrified about some of the stuff he was sent but some of it like little Karson's letter was really sweet.

"You know it's not going to stop for a while." Sirius pointed out and Harry nodded in a resigned sort of way.

"I'm going to write thank you's to the unfreakish gifts and write a proper letter to Karson." Harry told them, he asked Milly to take his stuff to his room while he called for some owls. Harry attached the thank you notes to the owls and sent them off, then he began Karson's

Dear Karson,

I was very happy to ready your letter it was very special, I hope your daddy was ok and I'm glad I could help. Your writing is great your mummy is doing a wonderful job and to say thank you for you writing to me and to help with your writing, here is a quill from my very own owl Hedwig, she's the owl bringing the letter.

Love From,

Harry Potter.

Harry signed it in a swirl, he pulled out one of the tail feathers Hedwig had given him which was charmed with everlasting ink, and Harry set the ink to pink as she was a little girl. He attached the letter to Hedwig and stoked his owl gently.

"Take this to a little girl called Karson Ainsbrough, she wrote me a really sweet letter and it's important she gets this ok." Hedwig hooted in affirmative and took flight through the window, Harry trekked back down stairs and chilled for the rest of the day. Neither Sirius, Remus nor Harry could be bothered to move and they sat in front of the TV. They were so lazy that the elves brought their dinner to the lounge on trays much to their delight, Tonks fell in to the room and was immediately served food when she collapsed on to the sofa with a happy groan.

"The ministry is in chaos, everything is up in the air." She told them exasperatedly.

"I'm not surprised, the sight of the Dark Mark is terrible, you wouldn't remember but seeing the Dark Mark caused the utmost fear." Remus said putting his book down, Harry suddenly remembered it.

"But the death eaters were scared when they saw it too."

"What do you mean pup?"

"When the mark went up I looked to the remaining death eaters wondering what they would do seeing their masters mark, they were spitting fear. One of them had pure terror in his eyes, I've never seen anything like it." Harry explained to them.

"That makes sense actually," Sirius began and Remus looked at him as if he was insane so he continued. "No if you think about it, all the death eaters out there last night were all of the ones who sprouted all sorts of crap about how Voldemort forced them to kill rape and torture to get out of Azkaban and go back to their daily lives, if I was a death eater who had done that and then my masters mark shot in to the air signalling he was still out there I would want to find the furthest rock from here and kill myself under it."

"Siri's right, Voldemort was powerful; beyond that. He could only be matched by Dumbledore straight up which is why he gained so many followers because it was unlikely he would fail, then when he did they bought their ways out and now someone with all that power has come back and I've heard he doesn't take betrayal well." Harry pointed out and the others nodded.

"With your dreams as well, it seems as if Voldemort will be making a stunning reappearance." Sirius said sarcastically, all three of them looked at Harry who groaned.

"More training?"

"Correct, starting tomorrow. I won't have you under prepared because we know if he comes back you have a big number one target stamped on your head."

"Gee thanks Siri, makes me feel real good." Harry muttered but agreed, Tonks said she would begin teaching him the first year auror training while the marauders took everything else, Harry went to bed early that night still tired from the night before and he had a feeling he would be doing that a lot in the last few weeks of the holidays.

"Diffindo, Reducto, Incarcerous, Bombarda Maxima." These spells were fired of in rapid succession and each hit their mark, Harry sighed in relief sweating profusely.

"Again," Sirius barked. Harry pulled himself together and fell in to his duelling stance and the dummy struck. He dodged, ducked, dived and rolled from the spells but didn't raise a shield until he was forced too.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Duro," Harry shielded from the oncoming stunner and rolled over.

"Expulso, Confringo, Impedimenta, Incendio." The dummy erupted in flames and Harry nearly collapsed panting.

"Spell link set one," Sirius ordered and Harry groaned.

"Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Stupefy, Stupefy, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Stupefy." Harry linked the spells immediately one after another and he was beginning to feel light headed.

"Again silently." He repeated the link silently and he fell to his knees when he was done.

"Brilliant Harry, that's 4 hours straight." Sirius helped Harry up and half carried him to the dinner table, Harry downed the ice cold pumpkin juice and ate blindly.

"Sirius what have you done!" Remus yelled when he took in the sight of Harry.

"He lasted 4 hours today Moony."

"You kept him going for four hours, are you insane? He's only been doing this for a week!" the werewolf shouted and rushed over to his cub, Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Remus you know it's the best way to train, endurance stretches the core and he has a huge one, doing this now plus the physical training he's been doing will give him the best chance of survival."

"I know but he looks exhausted." Remus muttered gently smoothing down the sweaty hair.

"He is but I'd rather him exhausted now and alive later, you know he's only this tired because we also done dark arts this morning too." Remus nodded but he still wasn't happy.

"Go shower cub," Harry nodded mutely and slowly climbed the stairs.

"He's doing so well, even with the dark arts." Sirius told his friend.

"I know but it's so much on him." Remus sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Yes I know it is but if he masters all this now it will help him in the future, I will not have him dead because I didn't prepare him the best I could." Remus just nodded knowing his friend was right, Harry fell back in to the room and began wolfing down more food at an alarming rate.

"Feeling better cub?"

"Yeah much." Harry said swallowing some chicken.

"You did brilliantly today pup."

"Thanks Siri." Harry was given the rest of the day off, he spent the afternoon flying in practice for when he would play Krum and when Tonk's came home from work they planned a going away prank that they would unleash when Harry left for school. Harry went to bed early that night because he was absolutely shattered, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Harry's voice echoed all the way to the dining room and Sirius looked alarmed.

"What have you done now?" Remus sighed and Sirius looked wide eyed,

"I swear I haven't done anything!" He said just as Harry came storming in, the teen had glowing green hair and yellow eyes.

"Get rid of this you crazy man." Harry growled as Sirius howled with laughter.

"It wasn't me Pronglet I swear." He gasped out so Harry turned to the other marauder who shook his head.

"Well who the bloody hell is responsible." He demanded just as Tonks came in.

"Whoa, nice look Harry, I like it." She switched hers to look the same and Sirius gasped.

"Harry, think of having your hair back to normal, really concentrate on it." Harry looked confused but complied, he gasped when he felt a weird tingling feeling in his hair and Tonks whooped.

"Yes, I have another morpher." She cried happily.

"What?"

"You're a metamorph." Remus told him and Harry grinned.

"Are you for real?" He had stopped saying are you serious because his godfather couldn't help but make a joke out of it.

"I'm pretty sure, try changing your hair." Harry narrowed his eyes in thought and suddenly his hair was luminous pink, Sirius cheered.

"This is brilliant Pronglet, Tonks can help you and then you'll be a proper little morpher." Harry grinned at Tonks who grinned back.

"Perfect," They said together and suddenly the marauders didn't think it was such a good idea. Tonks told Harry she finished at lunch and he was to practice changing his hair colour until she came back, Sirius reminded her that the teen had training as well and she nodded and floo'd to the ministry. Sirius put Harry through his paces again, but the teen didn't collapse at the end of it, the endurance was already paying off. At lunch he sat and practiced switching his hair much to Sirius' amusement and Remus' exasperation, Tonks came bounding in and dragged Harry of to one of the drawing rooms where she sat him front of the mirror.

"Right the first thing you need to do is practice is changing individual features, now you seemed to have mastered your hair so now try your eyes." She instructed and Harry nodded, he concentrated on his eyes and grinned when they turned a crystal blue.

"Brilliant Harry, you seemed to have this coming naturally, it took me ages to learn how to switch like that."

"Yeah but you had to do it on your own, I have you." Harry pointed out and Tonks thought for a second.

"I didn't think about that, the next thing is to change other parts of your body until you can do it instantly. Once you have that down, we'll work on other things." Harry and Tonks spent the afternoon morphing, she would change something and he would copy. At dinner they both came in with pink eyes and blue hair, Remus blinked before rubbing his temples.

"Oh Merlin, this is going to be a nightmare." He sighed and the pair grinned.

Harry and Tonks had loads of fun in Harry's final week, which was a relief for the teen. Harry had loads of letter from fans and Sirius took pleasure in ridiculing him for the strange things people sent him, the minister had arrived to personally thank them for their efforts at the world cup as well as Amelia Bones who said she wouldn't mind having Remus and Sirius on the auror force to which the politely declined as they would be focussing on Harry. The teen in question was thankful as he didn't want his family in constant danger like that especially if Voldemort was on the up, his magical ability had grown to alarming rates for his age and he enjoyed relaxing and having fun with Tonks. The twins had also put in an appearance and the marauders were seriously impressed with they're brains, Sirius had said he would help out as much as he could and they had left happy. As soon as Harry managed to change his entire body they used it to their full advantage. They often morphed in to each of the marauders and on the final night it turned in to a full out prank war in which the pro pranksters were out matched because they didn't know if they were pranking each other or Harry and Tonks, it went on to gone 12 until they called a stalemate because Harry had to go to school in the morning. Harry shared a look with Tonks and she nodded they would put their plan in to action in the morning. As they were apperating to the station Harry didn't need to be up until 9 which he was thankful for. He was up and dressed on time and Sharpie packed his trunk for him, he ate breakfast with the two marauders and Nym and for the first time Harry didn't want to go back to school, sure he was excited to go but every year previously he had been counted down the days.

"Hey pup, we have something for you." Sirius told him, Harry looked up.

"What is it?" He was handed a wrapped package and a black book.

"This is an enchanted mirror that me and your dad used to use in detention, just call my name and you can speak to me and Moony." Tonks whacked him, "And Tonks, ouch woman. The book is the marauder pad, it's a layout of all of our greatest pranks, use them on Snivelly." Harry looked at the book in wonder.

"Brilliant, I am so roping the twins in." Harry said excitedly, Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Nym, I have one last thing I want to check with my morphing, come with?" Harry asked and she grinned and got up.

"Course, come one squirt." She laughed at his affronted face.

"Watch it Nymphadora!" He yelled following her out, they met in the sun room and both their grins were evil.

"Is everything set?" Harry asked after he had put up a silencer.

"Yes, as soon as we leave it will activate, what's going to happen I don't know, I forgot everything we set up." Harry laughed.

"I know we jinxed every doorway, the furniture, the fireplaces, hell I think we even jinxed the walls."

"We also got their clothes, shoes, beds, showers and cloaks." Tonks told them.

"I even got outside." Harry remembered suddenly.

"What did you do?"

"Just wait and see, lets just say that magic will not get rid of it for a while." Tonks grinned. They went to the living room where they two men were talking animatedly about something, when the 'children' came in they looked around with grins.

"Ready to go Pronglet."

"Yeah, let me get my trunk."

"Don't worry, Milly insisted she take it and save you a compartment." Harry smiled, his elf was the best.

"Alright, lets go." Sirius held out his arm for Harry to grab tightly, he squeezed his eyes shut and they apperated out, Tonks and Remus appeared seconds later on the busy platform. Cameras immediately began flashing and Harry withheld a groan, he was used to his fame and expected the attention, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He gave Sirius, Remus and Tonks a hug and murmured his good byes and out of nowhere he had a face full of bushy brown hair.

"Hey Hermione," Harry coughed.

"Harry, its so good to see you." She was beaming and Ron looked unsure whether to come over with the cameras, Harry threw him a pointed look and Ron grinned and came over.

"Hey mate," the flashes were going wild.

"Mr Potter, can you tell us about the world cup?" Someone shouted.

"Mr Potter, are you excited about returning to school?" Another called.

"Mr Potter who are the two people with you?" Harry finally held up his hand to silence the crowd as Sirius signalled it was impossible to get around.

"I cannot say anything about the world cup, Madam Bones released the official statement but you are welcome to speak with my Godfather about it." More flashed and yells.

"Who are your friends?" Harry grinned and looked towards the two.

"These are my best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." The cameras were blinding and his friends blushed scarlet as questions and cameras turned towards them.

"Mr Weasley, what's it like being friends with Harry Potter?"

"Miss Granger, do you want to be the future Mrs Harry Potter?" Hermione went an impossible shade of red and Ron's ears were glowing.

"That's all ladies and gentlemen, Harry and his friend's needs to get on the train." Sirius interrupted parting the crowed with the help of Moony and Tonks, Harry all but ran to the train pulling the other two with him, a door opened and they hopped in and Harry could have kissed Milly who was stood there with a smile. They slammed to door and pulled the blinds down, Harry sighed in relief.

"Milly you're a life saver." Harry told his elf who beamed.

"Milly knows master Harry is wanting to be away so she saves him a seat, Milly has also brought master some cookies." She handed him a big box of cookies.

"Thank you so much Milly." She gave him a blinding smile and popped away.

"Don't you think it's wrong to have house elfs?" Hermione asked him frowning, Harry blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Its wrong, its slavery, they are bound to serve wizards every whim and its not fair." She exclaimed.

"They love working Hermione." Harry told her.

"That's because their all brainwashed in to believing it."

"No they're not, house elves need wizards to survive, if they don't have a master they magic grows weak and they can end up dying, and before you say it Dobby is a one off." She huffed.

"I still think its wrong." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Milly, Cork, Sharpy." He called and they all popped in.

"Yes Master Harry?" They answered.

"My friend thinks its wrong to have house elves because its slavery, do any of you want to be free?" It was instantaneous, each elf looked positively horrified and began crying.

"Is we not good elves?"

"Does Master Harry not want us?"

"Did we do something wrong?" Harry looked pointedly at Hermione who seemed to be shocked.

"No of course you didn't you are all perfect elves." Harry reassured them hurriedly.

"Really?"

"Definitely, the best elves in the world." Harry told them, they beamed and popped away.

"See Hermione,"

"I guess, I didn't think they were that committed." The train gave its warning sound, Harry took the opportunity to raise the blind so he could wave goodbye to Sirius, as the train pulled away the three of them waved to their families ignoring the rabid reporters.

"The cameras were mad." Ron exclaimed sitting down, Harry groaned.

"You're telling me, we forgot that I haven't been out since the world cup. It's the most annoying thing in the world."

"I didn't think it would be that bad." Ron shook his head, Harry suddenly smirked.

"Well get used to it, your name and face will be in tomorrow's paper." They both looked marginally alarmed and Harry laughed, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out the mirror to reveal a haggard multicoloured Sirius Black.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?" He yelled and Harry looked at him innocently, wide eyed.

"What do you mean Siri?"

"Don't give me that, I know it was you, you sighed your name as a good bye." Harry burst out laughing, he showed Sirius' face to his friends who joined him.

"It was my goodbye prank." He gasped out just as Remus appeared, this renewed their giggling as the werewolf was now sporting a look close to a boggart after Neville had dealt with it.

"I don't know how, I don't know when, but this is cruel." Remus told him, Harry could see Tonks gripping the table to keep herself up.

"How did you paint the house Har?" She asked between laughed, Sirius looked horrified and ran outside, the trio fell about when they saw the castle was entirely luminous pink with luminous green stripes and over the top in glowing yellow letters it said 'See you at Christmas'.

"So yeah, have fun Siri, it seems you have your hands full." Before he could retort Harry cut the mirror and collapsed laughing.

"That was brilliant." Ron said once they had calmed down, Harry grinned.

"It lasts a week." He told them.

"But that's really advanced." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, your gunna have to fight for that top spot this year Mione."

"You're on Potter." Harry let Hedwig out so she could fly to the school and Ron pulled out the dress robes his mother had gotten him.

"What in Merlin's name are those?" Hermione gasped and Ron grimaced.

"Dress robes mum got me."

"But we already have dress robes."

"I know but she wouldn't let up, I told her that I had some but," He motioned to the robes, he tossed them over Pig's caged to stop the racket. They were joined by Neville, Seamus and Dean and they spoke animatedly about the world cup, Neville told them that his gran didn't let him go so they gave him a blow by blow account. Seamus and Dean left and they spoke of the upcoming year, unfortunately they had their excepted visit from Malfoy who was, as usual, surrounded by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well look what we have here." He drawled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We've been getting on the train for 4 years now, I would have hoped you would have realised by now." Harry said with a shake of his head, Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Just because I don't swarm you like your avid fans Potter." Harry merely raised a shoulder, the blonde suddenly caught sight of Ron's robes, the red head went to move them but Malfoy was quicker.

"Don't tell me your thinking about entering Weasley?" He sneered, "You think you can raise your family's pathetic status by winning a couple of galleons?"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron demanded and Malfoy's face lit up.

"Don't tell me you don't know, but then again your father is a waste if ministry expenses, he probably wasn't worthy enough to find out such information."

"No I think you will find Malfoy that we have no intentions of entering so we have no idea what you're talking about, you should know there is an age line so anyone who isn't of age can enter, but then again maybe your father isn't privy to such information." Harry drawled in a perfect imitation of the blond, Malfoy flushed and the trio smirked.

"Now the door is there, we don't wish for your company." Neville kicked the door shut in the blondes face.

"What was he talking about?" They all demanded.

"I can't tell you, I promised Sirius I wouldn't and you'll find out at the feast." Harry explained and they nodded, they didn't look too pleased. Harry got up to go to the bathroom, he made his way down the corridor waving to people he knew when he spotted a fey like girl on the floor with no shoes on.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?" He asked softly, she looked up startled and Harry blinked; she was really pretty. The girl had long blond hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes which seemed to be sparkling with unshed tears.

"I was thrown out of my compartment, so you can laugh at me and go." Harry frowned and sat down next to her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm Loony Lovegood," She told him bitterly.

"Well I don't know all that much about you but I'm pretty sure that your parents didn't name you Loony." Harry said seriously before gaining a thoughtful look, "Although my godfather did tell me my father wanted to call me Coen until my mum told him he was stupid and said I was being called Harry." This made her laugh a little and her laugh was beautiful, it was like bells.

"My names Luna," Harry kissed her hand lightly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I'm Harry Potter-Black." She blushed pink and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Harry,"

"Now, where are your things?" Luna frowned and pointed to the compartment in front of her, Harry pulled himself up and held out a hand for Luna who looked unsure before taking the hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. Harry knocked sharply on the compartment door and threw it open leaning against the frame in an arrogant fashion, as he suspected the carriage was full of girls who blushed and started to giggle when they saw who was at the door.

"Ladies," He flashed a grin which Sirius had said could charm Narcissa, they blushed deepened.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Harry turned to recognise Cho Chang, a pretty Ravenclaw who was a year older and on the Quidditch team.

"Hey Cho, I've just come to get Luna's things she's coming with me." He flicked his wand to levitate and shrink Luna's trunk down in to his hand, he placed it in his pocket and went to leave.

"But Harry, she's Loony Lovegood, you don't have to go with her, come sit with us." They all knew immediately that it was the wrong thing to say to the dark haired wizard.

"I would think you would be above bullying, but apparently I was wrong, if I found out that you've been giving Luna a hard time you will find yourselves in for an unpleasant experience." Harry told them with narrowed eyes, he span on his heal and slammed the door, he took a deep breath before smiling at Luna.

"You can sit with me in my compartment,"

"You didn't have to do that, there's only an hour or so left." She said looking down and Harry frowned.

"Well I wanted to, come on I insist, besides the trolley has either passed or coming up to my compartment and I could do with some chocolate." Harry didn't give her chance to argue as he pulled her gently back towards his compartment when he walked in with Luna they turned to look at him.

"Harry, you leave and come back with a pretty girl, Sirius would be proud." Hermione said with a laugh, Harry grinned and invited Luna to a seat.

"Guys this is Luna, I ran in to her in the hallway and she looked a little lost so I thought she could sit with us." He shrugged throwing himself in to his own seat, the occupants shrugged and went back to what they were doing, Harry pulled out Luna's things and resized them for her so she could pull out a book and begin reading.

"So what year are you in Luna?" Harry asked her, he didn't remember seeing her in any of his classes.

"3rd this year," He nodded with a small smile, the lady with the trolley came around and Harry jumped up.

"You lot want feeding?" He questioned them with a grin, he bought a mini feast for them all to share and Luna looked at the small mound of sweets in alarm.

"Help yourself, the twins will poke their heads in soon too." Just as he finished his sentence the door was thrown open and the twins waltzed on in and grabbed a chocolate frog each.

"Do I detect a slight burn of the ears there Gred?"

"I believe you do Forge, I believe you do."

"Speaking about us behind our backs-,"

"You should be ashamed-,"

"Terrible." They shook their heads and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Idiots," Hermione sighed with a smile, they mock bowed.

"We do try." They said together, Fred looked around and did an exaggerated leap of shock when his eyes landed on Luna.

"Look Forge," He stage whispered pointing at Luna, George's eyes widened comically.

"It's a new person,"

"Who is she?" Luna laughed at their antics.

"Guys, this is Luna Lovegood, Luna meet the-,"

"Handsome-,"

"Genius-,"

"One of a kind-,"

"Well two-,"

"Pranksters-,"

"Gred-,"

"And Forge-,"

"Weasley." She blinked a few times at their double speech before shaking their outstretched hands. The rest of the journey was brilliant and Luna relaxed a little around them, she often came out with strange creatures that she believed were real, but Harry shrugged; each to their own. When it started to get dark the boys left to change giving the girls the compartment and they pulled on their black school robes, when they returned Hermione and Luna were speaking about ancient Runes, an elective Luna was taking this year. Harry looked at Ron and Neville, as the twins had vanished to get changed, with raised eyebrows they both shrugged, Harry mimicked the notion and sat back down. It didn't talk long for the train to pull in to the station and Harry led the way to the nearest carriage at a run as it was pelting with rain, they all jumped in and as soon as the door was shut it started to move.

"They're beautiful," Luna muttered softly gazing out of the window.

"What's beautiful?"

"The creatures pulling the carriages," Ron, Hermione and Neville looked alarmed.

"Um there's nothing there Luna," Hermione told her slowly as if worried for her sanity.

"Yes there is," Harry said, "Can you see the thestrals?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes, it was my mother, she was a rather experimental witch, I was 9."

"That's terrible,"

"It was rather sad,"

"Sirius thinks I was too young so I can't see them." Harry shrugged and Luna nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron demanded looking between the pair of them.

"Thestrals, they pulled the carriages from the station but they can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." Harry explained.

"I've read about those but I didn't know Hogwarts had any."

"Yeah they have the largest heard in Britain." They jumped out of the carriage and bolted in to the warm of the castle, Hogwarts looked as warm and welcoming as ever and Harry smiled in spite of himself; he loved the castle. Harry said goodbye to Luna who walked off to the Ravenclaw table and they went to the lions, he realised with a start that this was his first sorting minus his own and it would be a good experience. McGonagall came in leading the first years and placed the three legged stool with the hat on top, the rip at the brim opened and it burst in to song. (See Goblet of Fire) Harry burst in to applause with the rest of the hall and McGonagall began to read off the names of the first years, Harry tuned most of it out only clapping when they had a new student in Gryffindor, once everyone was sorted the Headmaster rose to his feet and silence reigned over the hall.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, dig in." the tables filled with glorious food and the chatter began, the general talk on the Gryffindor table was the world cup and Harry got roped in to conversation with Angelina and Katie about the view from the top box.

"It was so high up it was nearly inline with the game itself." Harry told them and grinned at the longing looks.

"That must have been amazing, I was only half way up, my father couldn't get tickets."

"There were no empty seats, me, Ron and Hermione grabbed front row."

"So lucky," Katie sighed.

"I cannot wait to get back to Quidditch, I am so trying the Wronski Feint." Harry said with a grin, Katie and Angelina's eyes lit up.

"That would be amazing, that would stir up the competition."

"I've been practicing this summer, I've got some new moves that I want to try out,"

"You don't plan on catching the snitch in your mouth again do you?" Katie asked with a grin, Harry laughed and shrugged.

"It worked the first time." The puddings appeared and Harry spotted some familiar looking brownies, he bit in to one and groaned in approval.

"Ron, Hermione, Milly sent brownies." He pointed them out and they pounced on them like animals, he received some strange looks.

"My elf makes the best brownies and cookies in the entire world and she knows I love them so she sent them." He shrugged and a few people picked one up to try, they all made noises of approval.

"Merlin these are so good."

"I know," Dumbledore stood up as the last remnants disappeared and the hall fell quiet.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to smile. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." Hear the headmaster looked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione who grinned.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will

not take place this year."

"What?" Harry yelled along with the rest of his Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore apparently too appalled to speak, Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -,"

Out of nowhere the thunder gave a particularly loud rumble just as the great hall doors slammed open, Harry's wand dropped in to his hand as on instinct as he turned. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black

travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling and gasps rang out across the hall, the lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen, but one he would recognise anywhere. Mad eye Moody, an ex-auror who Sirius had told him about, he was the best of the best and half the cells in Azkaban were full because of him but he was the most paranoid individual Sirius had ever met according to the animagus. The face was dickered in scars, there didn't seem to be an unblemished scrap of skin, there was a chunk of flesh missing from his nose but it was the eyes that caught everyone's attention. One of them was small, dark, and beady, it was an eye that would spot anything within seconds. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue, it was flickering everywhere moving non-stop and watching it was making Harry feel slightly queasy. Moody finally got to Dumbledore and stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side which Moody took quickly shaking his hair out of his face, he pulled some food towards him and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was concentrating on the food he was eating, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

No one clapped apart from Dumbledore and Hagrid as everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him, he didn't seem to care and Harry was excited, if he was being taught by Moody then they were bound to learn loads.

"My dad knows him," Ron muttered.

"What happened to his face?" Hermione asked shocked, Ron shrugged but Harry answered.

"He's an ex-auror, one of the best. Sirius said he's taken on Voldemort single handedly, most of Azkaban is full because of him, he a legend according to Siri." Harry told them quietly and he noticed that others seemed to be listening to his explanation.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING," Fred shouted in amazement, Ron and Hermione turned an accusing eye to Harry who held up his hands in defence.

"Hey I promised." He defended.

"No, I am not joking Mr Weasley." Dumbledore replied cheerfully making Fred blush.

"The Triwizard Tournament, well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." There was a massive outbreak of whispers as everyone grew excited about the tournament, and Harry grinned equally excited, it would be amazing to watch. Dumbledore explained when the other schools were arriving and how the champions would be selected, the whispers only grew when the headmaster mentioned the 1000 galleon prize money, that was change for Harry.

"I'm going for it." Fred confirmed eyes alight and he wasn't the only one, people on all the house tables could be seen avidly talking about the prospect of winning the tournament, Harry grinned to himself, they would be disappointed.

"Excited as you all are, the ministry has agreed that because of the danger involved in the tournament only those of age-," furious yells of injustice and unfairness erupted like an angry volcano throughout the hall cutting Dumbledore off.

"I will be personally making sure no one under the age of 17 enters the competition so I ask you not to waist your time." The twins were looking mutinous up at the head table and Harry knew they would try anyway.

"Now I think I have taken enough of your time, of to bed." Harry rose with the rest of the Gryffindor table.

"This is so unfair." George burst out furiously appearing on Harry's left.

"I'm still going to enter, we turn 17 in April, we should be allowed to enter." Fred stated firmly coming up on the right.

"Come on guys lets go." Hermione said leading them out, the twins were discussing ways to enter.

"What about you two, Harry, Ron, would you enter if you we could do it?"

"What do you think?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"Not a single chance in hell, I wouldn't do it if you paid me my inheritance twice." Harry said with a shake of his head, "Besides have you met my guardians, whilst Sirius would probably be impressed I got in he would ground me for a century and I don't know if either have you have ever met an over protective werewolf, but Remus would literally follow me around the school or kidnap me and run."

"Yeah so it's a no for Harry." Ron said seriously and the twins agreed, they reached the portrait hall where George muttered the password and they entered the warm homely circular common room of the Gryffindor house. Harry and Ron said goodnight to the others and trooped up to their dormitory where the other boys were getting changed, Harry noted Milly had been in to unpack his stuff for him and he rolled his eyes, his elf spoiled him, he disappeared in the bathroom to change and came out to fall on his bed.

"I am not looking forward to potions tomorrow." Harry groaned.

"How do you know we will have potions tomorrow?" Neville demanded alarmed, Snape was nearly as cruel to Neville as he was to Harry although this year he was not taking any of Snape's crap especially as he knew why the man hated him now, it wasn't his fault his dad and godfather had made the man look like a complete idiot; not that he blamed them, Snape was foul.

"Come on Nev, we always have potions on a Monday, it's like McGonagall hates us." Harry pointed out and Neville sighed.

"Thanks Harry, you have successfully made us all depressed." Seamus told Harry with a shake of his head and Harry grinned.

"Think of it as a preparation." He dodged the pillow aimed at his head with a laugh.

"Shut up Harry," Ron shoved him before falling in to his own bed next to Harry, Harry led back pulling his curtains as the others settled down for the night, he placed a silencer around the hangings and called Sirius' name in to the mirror. The man appeared and Harry stifled his laugh, the prank he and Tonks had created was still active.

"Hi Siri," Sirius gave him the evil eye.

"You are an evil, evil child." Harry beamed.

"Thank you," Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I have to hand it to you pup, this is impressive."

"It took a week to prepare, I should hope it is. Anyway, guess who our new defence teacher is?"

"Who?"

"Moody,"

"What! Mad eye is teaching?"

"Apparently, he entered and scared the crap in to majority of the students." Harry said with a shrug and Sirius grinned.

"Sounds like Mad eye, he will be a great teacher, brutal but great. He was Tonks' mentor."

"I hope so, the only good teacher we've had was Moony and because of Professor Grease he had to leave." Sirius burst out laughing at Harry's title of Snape.

"I want to know if he gives you any crap this year Harry." Sirius said seriously and Harry nodded.

"I will tell you but don't complain if I suddenly get an increase of detentions because I'm not lying down to Snape's tyranny." Harry replied.

"Like I would be anything but proud because of detention. I think your best one was for smuggling a dragon out of the castle and England."

"Norbert went to a lovely home I'm sure."

"Do you know what you want to with the Basilisk remains now you can get to them?"

"Dueling robes for all of us including Ron and Mione, save some of the venom and fangs for 'just in case' and sell the rest of it, it will bring in a beautiful profit and if you commission it with the goblins I'm sure we can get an even better deal."

"I have taught you well." Sirius sighed dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes.

"We have to sneak you in so you can come down and see." Harry pointed out and Sirius nodded eagerly.

"Clearly, I want to see how big it was."

"Ron reckons 20ft but I don't think it was that big." He mentally added it was probably twice the size but he wanted to see the man's reaction.

"I'll talk to Moony about it and I'm sure Tonks will want to come too."

"Ok, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Harry said with a yawn.

"Night pronglet,"

"Night Siri," Harry shut the mirror and led down, he was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!

As predicted they had potions last period, it was a double and all the Gryffindor boys glared at Harry as if it was his fault, he merely pointed out he did warn them but they ignored him. They were outside all morning with CoMC and Herbology which wasn't too bad but it was gloomy from the aftermath of the storm yesterday so it would be cold. The usual flurry of mail owls swarmed in and Harry looked up to find Hedwig soaring over to him, she was highly noticeable being the only snowy owl in the mass of grey and brown, she landed neatly on his shoulder and help out the package and letter for him, he fed her some bacon whilst thanking her profusely. He opened it to find a variety of sweets and cakes from home and grinned, this would keep him going. Harry opened the letter with a smile.

Pronglet,

Milly threatened me with numerous injuries if I didn't send this to you immediately so here are your favourites and I've been told to tell you that if you don't write back when they're gone Milly will never cook again – I'm telling you Pup she's vicious! Harry laughed at that, the house elves had no qualms in ordering them around and it was funny when they went off on a tyrant at Sirius because he had done something wrong again.

Anyway, Tonks says hi and so does Moony, he wants to write now so I suppose I should let him, I don't see why because he probably wants to talk about lessons – ouch ok here Moony.

Hey cub, don't listen to that idiot, honestly he can be such a child sometimes. Now on serious matters, how in Merlin's name did you pull of this prank, every time I've tried to cancel anything it has only gotten worse and EVERYTHING I touch edits something. Come on Cub; give an old wolf a break! Harry snickered and wondered about his reaction to when he found out it would last an entire week, oops!

Hey Squirt, I stole the letter so I could say hi! Prank remembrance was a complete success if I should say so myself, you should see it here Har, it's awesome I don't know how you painted the house but hi 5 to you little bro, did you know it glows in the dark? Harry's eyes widened at that that was a complete accident, he would have to get Nym to get a picture of that.

I thought Remus was going to pass out, he was so shocked and Sirius just stood there and laughed until he cried, brilliant move but I can guarantee you will have to protect EVERYTHING when you get home. Can't wait to see you, I'm bored already!

Back to me now pup, thieves the pair of them! I thought I'd let you know I'm having all of your fan mail diverted to the house because I didn't think you would want to be flocked daily. Yes, they are still coming in everyday, you best warn Ron and Hermione because they may get letters about being friends with you, check the paper in the morning! So I will sign off, create havoc, get detention and piss off Snively the best you can and I will be proud!

Sirius, Remus, Nym.

Harry shook his head, it was mad, he was 14! Fan mail at 14 although at least this was justified by the fact he did actually do something instead of deflecting an unstoppable curse. Harry unfolded his copy of the daily profit and sighed, he was on the front page again, and there was a picture of him, Ron and Hermione on the front page as well.

"Hey guys," He called gaining their attention, "Look who's on the front page." He placed the newspaper down and watched as they both blushed.

"Oh my god, I thought you were exaggerating!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Unfortunately not, Sirius said you should be careful about getting unknown letters, he thinks you might be getting fan/hate mail." Their eyes widened in shock.  
"Really,"

"I can have him screen it if you like, he directs all my mail to the castle to be checked for curses and all that and he will send me it in bunches." Harry explained.

"Cursed letter," Ron repeated weakly.

"Yup along with gifts, marriage proposals and locks of hair," Looks of disgust were sent to him and he nodded.

"I will take you up on that screening offer." Hermione agreed and Ron nodded. Harry placed his food package in his bag; he would write back later and ask Sirius then. They made their way back to the tower to collect their needed books and Harry put his snacks in his trunk for later, they walked outside towards the greenhouses where Professor Sprout had the strangest looking plant he had ever seen.

"Today children, you will be squeezing the pods and collecting pus." Majority of people looked disgusted, and Harry wholeheartedly agreed, it sounded awful. Surprisingly it was quite fun and equally horrid, they had to collect the sickly yellow liquid in the bottles given to them by the professor and it was a simple lesson.

"Madam Pomfrey will be happy." Sprout said absently as they filed out, the Gryffindor's headed towards the forest while the Puffs went back to the castle, as they approached they saw the Slytherin's were already there and so were a dozen or so creates; the trio went forward wearily.

"Righ' now everyone's ere, I got a lil project for ye this year. Blast ended Skrewts."

"I'm sorry what?" Ron asked and Hagrid cheerfully pointed to the boxes, they cautiously looked in to the rattling crated and jumped back.

"Ewwww," was echoed though out and it was the perfect sentiment. The Skrewts were the ugliest things Harry had ever had the misfortune to meet; they were utterly foul, pale slimy looking things that looked as if they were missing their shells.

"You'll be raising them." Hagrid told them enthusiastically.

"Why would we want to?" called the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, however much he didn't want to, Harry agreed with Malfoy and by the grimaces on Ron and Hermione's faces so did they.

"I mean do they even do anything?"

"Yer be feedin' them this lesson Malfoy so get on with it!" they spent the lesson trying to tempt the creatures to eat frog liver and lettuce which seemed pointless as Harry was yet to spot a mouth, they walked back up to the castle in relief to be away from Hagrid's new pets, they fell in to their seats and helped themselves to food.

"What's the likelihood they all die before our next lesson?" Ron asked and he stabbed his potato.

"We are not that lucky." Hermione sighed and Harry nodded sagely.

"And we have potions next." Ron groaned.

"Brilliant," the trio picked themselves up and headed down to the cold dungeons as slowly as they could get away with, they approached the all too familiar potions classroom with heavy hearts and yet again they were with the Slytherin's. Snape slammed the door open and ordered them in, it seemed the potions master had taken on new levels of vindictiveness and gave Neville detention, he did nothing other than sneer at Harry who returned the favour as he handed over a perfectly brewed potion.

"You know why Snape is in such a foul mood don't you?" Ron asked as they left the dungeons.

"Of course, Moody." It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the DADA position and he had been turned down again. They grabbed a quick dinner talking over their lessons when Fred, George and Lee Jordan fell in to the empty seats next to them.

"Moody," Fred began.

"Brilliant isn't he?" George asked.

"We haven't had him yet." Harry said as Ron dived for his bag.

"He knows,"

"Knows?"

"Knows what it's like fighting the Dark Arts." Lee said in wonder.

"We haven't got him 'til Thursday." Ron complained.

"Worth the wait, just you see." Fred told them. They ate there dinner before heading back up to the common room, there was talk going around to who was going to end up in the tournament, obviously they wanted a lion, bus as long as it wasn't a Slytherin they didn't mind. Light conversation went on until Harry called it a night, he had to write back to the family tomorrow and he was tired.

Thankfully, potions class was not on the agenda Tuesday. Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to believe that as it was now the second day back that it was fair to give them homework, Harry found it easy and Hermione accepted the challenge. It seemed that, even though he moaned and groaned, Ron wanted to put more effort in to his studies because he voluntarily went to the library with them. When they sat down for dinner there was more conversation on what Moody was like as a teacher, Harry was advanced on his DADA, but he would love to have someone like Moody instruct him.

"I just can't wait now," Hermione sighed listening to the 7th years eagerly discuss their new teacher,

"Same, according to Tonks he's amazing too." Harry said to them.

"2 days left guys," Ron put in and Harry grinned at him.

"That is good news." They got up and left thinking of what Moody would be like when a scathing voice stopped them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly clearly not wanting to speak with the blonde.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Evening Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear.

"Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now and Harry was getting slightly pissed off, Rita would be hearing about this. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

"Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Shut it, Malfoy," snapped Harry. "C'mon, Ron. . ."

"Oh yeah, you've stayed with the Weasley's haven't you Potter." Sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy, cousin Narcissa?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy, he emphasized the 'cousin' to remind the twat that they were related and Harry outranked him by being the direct heir to the Black family. He also wanted to punch Malfoy himself, but he had been taught not to.

"That expression she's got, like she's got shit under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Then shut it Malfoy, we won't take any of your shit this year." They turned to leave but…

BANG!

Several people screamed but Harry had already spun and deflected the spell, he was glaring furiously at the blonde. He heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Nice wand work there Potter." Moody growled.

"Thanks,"

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled

Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody cheerfully.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall wieldy. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "But I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike which was mirrored on Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's faces. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son, you tell him that from me. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. Come on, you. . ." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons. Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"It is official, I love Moody." Harry said with a grin and they climbed the stairs back up to the tower, Ron laughed.

"I will saviour that moment forever; Malfoy the great bouncing ferret." That got a laugh out of Hermione.

"I can't believe he did that though, Professor McGonagall didn't seem at all pleased."

"No but I bet Sirius will be, I have to write to him." Harry said and Ron nodded, they fell in to the common room laughing drawing quite a few stared.

"What happened?" Fred asked and it sent them in to peals of laughter.

"Malfoy-, Moody-, ferret-," Was all Ron managed before breaking in to fits, when they finally calmed down Harry explained to the common room.

"Malfoy tried to curse me from behind and Moody changed him in to a ferret and bounced him around the entrance hall." The common room was silent before the twins cracked up and sent the rest with them, the trio grinned. Harry dashed up to get some parchment and began writing a letter home.

Sirius, Remus and Nym,

Not a lot's gone on, Snape is just ignoring me at the moment, but we know that will change and we haven't had Moody as a teacher yet, we're all excited. Tell Milly that I will write home as soon as my cookies run out, they're a crowd favourite! As for the prank, I take a bow and say I am a genius. It last the entire week so if you were worried about forgetting me I don't think that will happen. The twins are not happy about not being able to enter the tournament and have vowed they will get in, they asked me and Ron and I flat out refused. There is literally no way in hell I will willingly enter that crazy tournament as long as I can help it. I think I have a way to get you in the grounds so you can see the basilisk, I'll ask Ron and Mione to see if they want to come. Nym has to come too, I miss my big sister, who's going to morph with me to random appearances! Moony, I'm sorry but you're stuck with my prank, I know you love it really! Oooh guess what, Malfoy tried to curse me when why back was turned, don't worry I raised a shield and was about to curse him back when Moody came out of nowhere and turned him in to a white ferret. You should have seen it! He bounced him around the entrance hall in front of everyone before McGonagall stopped him, I think this tops everything I have ever seen, and I'm sending you the memory!

I'll write soon and use the mirror,

Harry.

"He Mione, you got a spare phial?" He asked her and she nodded handing him one, Harry pulled the memory from his temple and placed in the phial with an unbreakable charm on the crystal. He rolled up the letter and attached the memories, Harry got up and stretched.

"Just going to send this, won't be long." He said and left the common room, he took the quickest route to the owlery and called down his beloved owl.

"Take this to Sirius girl," She hooted and took off, Harry watched her until she was no longer visible and went back to the common room where the twins were tossing fireworks to each other. They turned to him when he stepped in and threw one at him, Harry grinned and caught it throwing it around the room before kicking it back; they cheered.

"What do you think Har-,"

"We made them-,"

"To go with our other products." They told him.

"Brilliant guys, send one to Siri, you know he's interested." They nodded.

The week passed quickly and before they knew it Thursday arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione took the three desks at the front eagerly. Moody stumped in and up to the front of the class and there was a thick silence, he took the roll before looking at them.

"Dumbledore asked me out of retirement for this year to get you up to date with your curses." He stated in his gravelly voice.

"Professor Lupin got you pretty up to date with your dark creatures and now I'll take the rest – you can put that away Miss Brown." Lavender squeaked and shoved the magazine she was showing Parvati away.

"Who can tell me what the unforgivables are?" Hermione's hand went up and so did Harry's, she looked at him and he raised an eyebrow, she nodded accepting the challenge.

"Potter,"

"The unforgivables are 3 curses that will land you a life sentence in Azkaban. The first is the Imperious curse, it gives you total control over the person and can make them do anything even kill their own parents. The second, rumoured to be favoured by Voldemort (flinch) and Bellatrix Lestrange, is the Cruciatus curse, it's a torture curse that if someone is exposed enough can lead someone to insanity. The third and final, the worst as it is unblockable by anything other than a physical shield such as bricks, a mirror ect and it results in instant death, is the Avada Kedavra curse." Harry explained and Moody looked impressed.

"Correct Potter, take 15 points to Gryffindor. Now as Potter told you, these will land you a one way ticket to Azkaban in a high security cell. I believe you have a right to know what these curses look like." Moody pulled out a spider and enlarged it, Ron pushed his chair as far back; the red head hated spiders. He placed on his desk and pointed his wand at the spider,

"Imperio," the spider immediately began performing all kinds of stunts and tricks that it shouldn't be able to, when it began to cartwheel people began to laugh, but Harry didn't, he was watching the spider with narrowed eyes as was Hermione and Neville, Ron was looking anywhere but the spider so he didn't see.

"You think it's funny do you? Having your will removed, make you quack like a duck, sing like a siren, drown yourself?" The class fell silent and Moody brought the spider back to the desk and cancelled the curse.

"Many have claimed the imperious during the war, and the real challenge is to discover the liars from the true victims." Moody told them and Harry nodded, Malfoy Sr had claimed Imperious to get out of jail and most knew what slime he was.

"The next one is more sinister," He pointed his wand at the spider that seemed to know what was coming by its attempted to move away, "Crucio." Harry cringed as the spider seemed to curl in on its self, he was in no doubt that if it was able to it would be screaming, many of the class were looking ill, but Harry turned his attention to Neville. He knew about his parents and the boy couldn't seem to take his eyes of the spider, he was ghostly pale and shaking and Harry thought it was enough, he pointed his wand at the spider.

"Finite," he muttered causing the spider to stop twitching and relax albeit shakily, Moody's head snapped up to his and Harry raised an eyebrow with a pointed look at Neville.

"Avada Kedavra," there was a bright flash of familiar green light and the spider moved no more, Harry's eye twitched otherwise he showed no outward reaction, on the inside however was a different story. That was how his parents died, a flash of light and the end of life, he consoled himself knowing that it was at least a painless death. They were instructed to write out a description of each curse until the bell sounded, the class left speaking in hushed voices, Harry was silent as was Neville when they left.

"You guys go to the hall, I need to do something," He told Ron and Hermione, they both shot him odd looks, but they left and when the corridor was empty Harry pulled Neville to an empty classroom.

"I know it's not ok, but they are paying for their crimes even if it will never be enough." Harry said to him and Neville blinked at Harry in shock.

"You know?" he whispered terrified and Harry was confused at that.

"Yes, Sirius was friends with your mother and father as was Remus, good aurors, you should be proud." That got a small smile out of Neville.

"I am," the boy frowned, "I'll never live up to them though," he said forlornly, Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who told you that?" He asked and it came out a bit more sharply than intended, Neville looked as if he didn't want to answer, but then he did.

"Gran always says I should be more like my father, that I'm not living up to the Longbottom name."

"Bullshit," Harry snapped, he couldn't believe Neville's own grandmother would say such a thing, no wonder the teen had confidence issues. Neville looked shocked at Harry's outburst and Harry squared his shoulders, he would raise Neville's confidence even if it killed him.

"You are Neville Longbottom, heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, you are a Gryffindor and my friend and no friend of mine is a shame on their family." Harry told him firmly.

"But I'm useless with magic, potions are embarrassing and I'm just so weak."

"Wrong," Harry denied, "You simply lack the confidence to perform at your full ability and you are anything but weak, I can feel your magic and you have the ability to go far. Potions are the exception because we have that malevolent bat sweeping in to our personal space showing exactly why shampoo is a really good creation." Harry cracked a smile as Neville laughed.

"Do you really think that?" He asked unsure and Harry nodded.

"I do, and I'm going to prove it. From now on, I'm going to be your partner is every class and I will show you that you are quite capable of magic, we will show your grandmother how wrong she is."

"Really," Neville looked so hopeful.

"Yes, starting with transfiguration after lunch."

"Thanks Harry," Harry clapped him on the back and led him out of the classroom.

"No problem Nev," they arrived in the great hall and sat down to eat before making their way to transfiguration, Harry sat down next to Neville and motioned for Hermione and Ron to pair up. Neville looked slightly surprised, but Harry grinned and they turned to listen to McGonagall who was going over the basic principles of vanishing, it was a topic he had already covered so it would give him more time to go over it with Neville. They were handed mice for a first attempt and Harry vanished it with a flick of his wand and a muttered word, everyone around looked at him in shock and Harry grinned.

"Come on Nev," Harry instructed, "Look at the mouse and think of it being gone, then flick your wand up and say Evanesco," Neville nodded and tried, but nothing happened, he looked disheartened and Harry smiled encouragingly at him.

"Really think about the mouse being gone, you have to wait for it to disappear and let that thought fill you up. Go on, try it again." Neville took a deep breath and really focused, he wanted the mouse to go so it would.

"Evanesco," He incanted and the mouse vanished, Neville gaped in shock and Harry clapped him on the back proudly.

"See, I told you could do it."

"I did it, I actually did it." He said in shock and Harry nodded.

"Yes you did,"

"Wow,"

"Well done Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, 10 points each." McGonagall said to them and Neville looked more shocked, he had never gained as much as a point in transfiguration. At the end of the lesson Harry walked with a happy Neville down to dinner, he was explaining the reason behind the way he taught the spell, it wasn't the traditional way, but it never failed to work, he saw it like accidental magic, if you wanted something enough then your magic would react for you.

"So this would work with all magic?" Neville asked him fascinated and Harry nodded.

"Yep, it's how I learned all my spells and I can do a corporal patronus."

"Whoa, that's some seriously advanced magic." Neville gasped and Harry nodded.

"Yes, and it was very difficult to learn, but with enough practice and will, I was able to last year and so could you."

"You think I could learn a patronus?" He repeated in disbelief.

"Of course," Harry stated, "Tell you what, I'll work with you to get all of your magic up to scratch and will get your grades up to E's, minus potions and Divination, then I'll teach you the patronus."

"You would do that, for me?"

"I'm also raising your confidence," Harry said in reply.

"But why would you do that?" Neville asked and Harry smiled at him,

"I told you Nev, you're my friend which means I will help you. Just you wait and see, you'll be great yet."


End file.
